My Bestfriend's Sister!
by PumpUpKicks
Summary: When Sasuke met his bestfriend's newly adopted sister he was determined to know what kind of person she is. But in the process of finding out, what he found is his true feelings. my first story ever please read...
1. The Devastating News

THE NEWS

Sunday has always been a festive day at the Uzumaki-Namikaze residence and as always a family lunch together is expected. After all Sunday _**is**_ family day.

Everyone in the family is always looking forward to this day as they are busy with their own respective affairs during weekdays. This is the only time to catch up on each other. A young man is setting the table making sure everything is perfect because his mother is a little OC when it comes to table setting, and he doesn't want to give his mother a chance to practice her loud mouth blabbing about everything, he knows he won't win an argument with her so it has to be perfect. And while he's doing the preparation checking every detail and making sure his finger prints isn't visible in any of the tableware the phone suddenly rings. "I'll get it" he shouted.

Naruto is the only son of the infamous lawyer Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze a business tycoon. Both have a well-known reputation in their chosen field.

"Hello! Uzumaki resident…"

"Hello! Is Minato home?" said the voice on the other line.

"Hold on.. uhm.. and may I know who's this?" "Yes.. Please tell him its uncle Jiraiya" "oh! Pervy sage it's you I didn't notice your voice it's a little lame today… hehe.." but the man on the other line didn't say a word or return the joke which he usually does. But Naruto didn't mind at all so he yells to call the man's attention "Dad! Phone its uncle Jiraiya" and Minato appears in a flash, he passes the phone to him.

"Hey! Uncle Jiraiya what's up?" he greeted happily. He listens to the man on the other line and upon Naruto's assessment what they are talking about seems to be something serious because after hearing what Jiraiya has to say Minato's face went blank and all of a sudden he drop the phone unintentionally while his face turns pale.

After seeing her husband's reaction Kushina rush to his side and can't help but wonder what went wrong "What's wrong?... are you ok?.." she asks out of concern.

"Dad! Why? What's the matter?" Then all of sudden a single tear falls from his eyes, he was shock at the news. It hits him like a thunder cutting through his heart. He cannot believe what the man had told him. He starts telling his son and wife what news that call brings to them.

"Uncle Jiraiya called to inform us that the old man Sarutobi just passed away" the two went blank in unison. Both of them are shock, it's very sudden they weren't prepared for something like this. It's heart breaking. Silence is now filling the room. Tears start flowing from 3 pairs of eyes, and only the sound of pain and sorrow is heard, they are breaking into pieces. The news hits them really bad and the wide loneliness welcomes them in solitude.

Mr. Sarutobi was the legal guardian of Minato, after his parents died in a plane crash on their way to a business trip. And as a business partner and a good friend to his parents he took the liberty to adopt him. He practically raised him to be the man he is now. He owes his life to the old man, and he never let him felt like he doesn't belong to his family, he treated him like his own son. The old man has a biological son which was only 2 years older than him, and they treated each other like real brothers. 3 years ago when that brother died he was devastated. He hasn't really moved on from that and now hearing the news that the old man pass away too, felt like death is playing with his family. Why so soon? He doesn't understand. Life is unfair.

"I need to be in Hong Kong for the funeral and to fix some things" Minato said sadly. There's a lot of un-finish business he needs to take care of. The old man is also running his own company back in Hong Kong along with Jiraiya.

Naruto off-course wanted to come and be there for the old man since he views him as his real grandfather, they share some good times together. Unfortunately he can't come with his parents because of his classes at the university.

* * *

><p>A week have pass, Kushina and Minato is now back from Hong Kong and Naruto is just excited to see his parents.<p>

"Welcome back… How was it?" Naruto asks. He still sees the sadness in their eyes.

"Well it was sad but we have to accept the fact that the old man is now gone." Minato replies sadly. He can see the sorrow creeping in his father's face but he is trying to be strong. He knows how painful it is especially for his father.

"But our family will be having some new members.." Kushina interjects, trying to ease the deplorable situation.

Naruto's face went to a question, he thinks now is not the time to drop some pregnancy news, and because no matter how much he wanted to have a sibling it's just a bad timing. Couldn't his mother try to wait a few more days to finish mourning before she drops something like this? And he knows that babies could be troublesome. The idea of having a baby in the house bothers him, he is so use to be**_ the only_** child. "When did you find out?" he asks in a low tone. Kushina already sense the bitterness in his sons tone. "Son I'm not pregnant" she said smirking. His eyes widen in curiosity.

"You're not? Then how…" but Minato cut him off before his over acting imagination went further.

"You remember that old man's granddaughter and grandson whom parents where both died in an accident 3 years ago?"

"Yes.. yes.. I remember! Why what's with them?"

"Well the old man is they're only family left and now that he's gone no one will take care of those two so your mom and I will be adopting them"

"Wow! So I will be having an instant brother and a sister.. Well it should bring us more life here at the house right dad?" he said excitedly. _**'Phew that was close'**_

"I knew you would be glad" Minato smiles at his son.

Naruto is a very nice and understanding type of son, and he always wants happiness in the atmosphere. "When are they coming?" he asks "hmmm. 2 months from now, they still need to finish their school so they will be arriving here in time of vacation, in the meantime uncle Jiraiya will be watching them" he said calmly.

"Well I'm a little excited dad I use to have a crush on that girl, you know but since she's going to be my sister I should act as he's proud brother hehe." He said jokingly. His father now feel a little more better knowing that his son is always here to brighten up every dark times of his life. He is the best thing that ever happened to him. He is his light and he is very proud of him. "Well you better take a rest son it's a little late" Kushina murmurs.

* * *

><p>1 and half months later(at the school)<p>

"YO! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouts at his best friend excitedly,

"Yo! What's up dobe?" he grins, the foul terms of endearment don't bother them anymore, they're very _**much**_ use to it. "What's the plan?... I mean you know it's almost vacation time and we should really do some cool stuff" Naruto said coolly

"Well I don't know. You know that I'm not the person to ask when it comes to planning or organizing events for the group, Baka!"

"Alright I'll ask the others then… sheeshhh you don't have to be so grump" he said jokingly.

At the site of Neji, Ten-Ten, Hinata and Sakura walking towards them Naruto's excitement went up. "Hey guys how's it going?" Ten-Ten ask as a greeting. Before the two guys could answer Sakura whole heartedly hug and greets her ultimate crush "SASUKE-KUN! Nice to see you" as he tries to get away from that hug.

"We just saw each other a while ago, so you don't have to be that mushy!" the irritated Sasuke replies. He hates it when she acts like this, it sends him to the _foul-mood-mode._

"Oh Sasuke-kun I know you miss my presence."

She continues hugging him, which irritates him more _**'not even in my dreams!'**_ he thought bitterly, the girl doesn't know how to read signals. Sasuke is very famous for his good looks and fan girls are everywhere admiring his every move.

He has this mysterious aura in him that made them wants him. They think that entering his mysterious world would be _'every girl's heaven'_.

But unfortunately no one is good enough for him he avoids them, not taking any interest in them. It's like he is allergic to this so called _'fan girls'_.

The only thing that makes him and Sakura together is that they both share common set of friends.


	2. Arrival

**A/N: **Hi :)

I modified this story because my first writing sucks ;p I know not many like the Sasuke and Konan pairing but it's a bit weird but I like Konan so much so you can't do anything about it. LOL I just hope you like it. If not then it's actually none of my business LOL. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I hope Naruto belongs to me but Masashi Kishimoto is the rightful owner ;p

* * *

><p><strong>THE ARRIVAL <strong>(first day of vacation**)**

"Hey, Naruto wake up! That's over sleeping" it's already 9 AM and Kushina is trying to wake her son up, banging the door of his room loudly ignoring the fact that _**it is**_ vacation. "But mom its vacation it's not like I have to be early for something" he answers with a sleepy tone mumbling every words.

"Well I don't care! You better get your lazy ass up before I come in there and make you!" his loud mouth mother isn't one to be tame. "Plus your dad wants to talk to you about something before he heads to the office so get your butt down there!" she adds. After 5 minutes of wondering he finally gets up and freshens up. He knows very well that if he ignores his mom there's going to be a riot, and it's too early for things like that. He went down stairs to the dining room where his dad is having a coffee holding a news paper while waiting for him. "Morning DADDY!" he emphasizes the word as lively as ever. Minato nods and gesture for him to join the table.

"Naruto, I need you to accompany me at the airport later around 6 PM" Minato said while sipping at his coffee "Why? Who's coming?" Naruto asks cocking his head at his father's direction "Did you forget?" Kushina mumbles from behind, suddenly entering the dining with a tray on her hand.

"Forget what?" he asks. Minato sighs to the forgetful trait of his son, and he wonders which side of the family he got that from. "Your brother and your sister's arrival are today and we need to pick them up at the airport later."

"Oh! Them! I almost forgot, wow I will finally see them after what 3 or 4 years? Geez it was a very long time I wonder how they look like." He said his eyes gleaming in excitement. He felt a vibration in his pocket, must have been his cellphone. He must check it with caution because his mother doesn't allow cellphone while eating. His mother has so many rules when it comes to him. He fish out his phone from his pocket and checks his message with carefulness. It's a message from his best friend he wonders what is it about.

_Hey dobe meeting at the coffee shop later 1 PM be there. The group will discuss about the vacation plans._

_I'll be there alright! See you guys later._

* * *

><p>He arrives at the coffee shop at the exact time and saw 4 of his friends Neji, Hinata, Ten-Ten and Lee. He went up to them and take a sit besides Hinata his secret crush for a while now. She has this indigo hair that gives complement to her pearl white eyes. The cute red stain that never leaves her cheeks is one of the things that Naruto fell for.<p>

"So what's up guys? Wait where is Sasuke? Don't tell me he's not here yet. He's the one who text me about this meeting" he asks roaming his head around looking for his best friend "He said he will be a little late because his brother asked him to do something" Neji explains to the blonde. As one by one their friends are arriving. Gaara, along with Shikamaru and Choji arrives. Then after a few minutes Sakura, Ino and Sai came in as well.

"So guys Gaara has something to say" Choji announce while leaning at the table. The red hair male looks at everyone before he talks "Party. My house. Tonight." Gaara suddenly drops the news to everyone. It's not really his nature to start a conversation but it seems that today he is in a good mood. "My parents are away for the weekend, me and my siblings along with Shikamaru planned to have our first vacation party at our house" as Gaara continues to explain the details.

"That is if you are all ok with that." Shikamaru interrupts with his eyes saying please let's get down tonight! "Tonight?!" Naruto shouts exaggeratedly. "What's with the shouting Naruto? We're only inches apart it's not like we can't hear you!" Sakura mentions angrily while rubbing her ears. The pink hair beauty reminds him of his mom. She's always there to shout at him. He used to have a crush on her but as they grow older his attention shifted to a much quiet Hinata. He found himself falling head over heels to the shy girl. She only views Sakura as a sister nowadays. An annoying loud mouth sister. They have the same personality and that same trait don't go well for the both of them, they clash whenever they engage them selves in a conversation. Sakura is**_ always_** there to be the leader of the opposing team against Naruto.

"Well you see.. uhm my dad and I are going to pick my siblings at the airport.. And uhm I cannot tonight" his face a little worried on how his friends will react.

"BOO! Since when did you have siblings dummy can't you think of a better excuse! Come on you can do better than that" a voice from behind made them all turn to see who it is.

"Kiba-Kun" as Hinata greets the boy approaching them, Shino is with him. With Naruto's loud voice its so hard not to hear him even from a far. "Well I'm telling the truth you know!" he growls a little irritated.

"Hey! What's up?" all of sudden Sasuke came from behind asking or more like greeting them. "SASUKE-KUN you're here! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you" Sakura greets excitedly

"You see Gaara is having a party for all of us tonight and Naruto is making an excuse not to come can you tell him that it's going to be fun" she said, because she knew that if Naruto will be absent and so is Sasuke. He doesn't really want to mingle with the group alone. In-fact he only joins the group whenever Naruto is present.

"Hey dobe what's with you? It's not like you to pass on something like this." He mumbles making his way to join them, his voice a little intrigue.

"You see guys I'm telling the truth" Naruto claims. He has no other choice but to explain the details about his adopted siblings, what happened 2 months ago and what the situation will be.

* * *

><p>"But you can still come after your little welcome celebration it's not like it will take all night, right? I mean those people will probably be tired and wants to have some rest. You can come late to the party" Sakura interjects, she wants Susuke to come so she needs to make sure Naruto won't have any excuse so she comes up with that bright idea. Well not that bright but it will make Naruto think.<p>

"Sakura is right Nartuto-Kun" Hinata mutters softly, Sakura giggles at the support and she is Naruto's weakness. He doesn't want to disappoint her. "Alright. Alright I'll see what I can do then, gee you girls will do everything to make me come there, so that SASUKE will surely show up" Naruto knew Sakura's plan and this is not new for him.

She has been asking him to make things possible with her and the Uchiha for the longest time now. And Sasuke just smirks at these thoughts.

Then suddenly Naruto's cellphone rings, "hey dad what's up? Why are you calling? Its only 3 PM too early to give me a ring don't you think" he answers jokingly.

_"I know but they're flight was moved to an earlier one and they will be arriving 2 hours ahead of schedule and I'm still caught up in a meeting by then so I need you to pick them up. You should be at the airport at exactly 4 PM OK?"_ Minato explains from the other line. As much as he wanted to be there to welcome them he can't leave the office due to an important client.

"Geesh! Talk about short notice dad. Now I need to go back home to get a car" Naruto answeres dryly he hates thongs like this, it ruins his mood.

"_Well you better hurry you're ass then mister. You're running out of time."_ His dad exclaims trying to copy his loud mouth wife.

"Alright boss! I'm already on my way see you tonight. Bye" then he turn to his friends and tells them the situation and that he needs to bounce, but before he was totally out of the coffee shop Sasuke catch up to him.

"Hey dobe you need a ride? If you need to be at the airport at 4 PM you will not make it if you're planning to go home to get a car" he explains "Well are you giving me a ride then? Do you have your car with you?"

"Why do you think I would offer if I don't have it. Idiot!" that sarcasm is always present in their conversation, as always it comes in handy for Sasuke's sake.

"What's the catch Sasuke? I know you're not doing this for free" he asks curiously, he knows his best friend very well "I knew you'd ask" he remarks "I just don't want to be stuck here with Sakura I need an escape. You have a situation and I can help you. But you will owe me one for this, and I can ask you for favors anytime." he smirks at his friend because he knows he can't say no to him. He has a very strong point after all.

"So it's a win win situation for you huh, That is unfair! I should have known" he mumbles. "So?" Sasuke cocks an eyebrow "To the airport then" he doesn't have any choice. They walk out of the coffee shop head to the parking lot, got in to Sasuke's car and head to the airport.

Sasuke is what Naruto calls**_ 'the reckless driver'_** he likes it very fast and Naruto hates it so much it makes him nervous Sasuke is nothing but a daredevil on the road. "Hey! Teme! We're not in a hurry you know! You might want to consider slowing down a little." Naruto complain while holding tight on his seat.

"You know what they say the early bird catches the worm" Sasuke mutters with a little evil laugh at the sight of his nervous friend "Whatever! Keep your eyes on the road!" Naruto shouted "Relax we'll be there soon" Sasuke said teasingly.

They arrive at the airport at 3:50 PM. "Here we are. See we're early" Sasuke said teasingly to the now pale Naruto.

"Well let's get going. We should wait in that waiting area over there" Naruto said while pointing to the waiting area.

They sat on the chairs and start looking around "I wonder how they look like?" Naruto suddenly mutters to his friend "What? You don't know what they look like? How are we supposed to locate them?"

"Well the last time we saw each other was maybe 3 years ago? Actually almost 4 years. How am I suppose to remember how they look like now? But my dad handed me this picture of Konohamaru her brother"

Sasuke took the picture and examined it, his imagination creeps in, he is imagining a female version of that boy in the picture.

'_geez who would want_ _that as a sister he is really one unlucky guy if my thoughts are true'_ he thought to himself.

After 10 minutes of waiting they saw people starting to come out from the arrival area. "hey dobe' any glimpse of that boy?"

Sasuke doesn't really like waiting for a long time but since it his decision to accompany Naruto he couldn't really complain. After few minutes he hears his friend screaming "Ei, Konohamaru-chan" while waving his hands in the air.

Sasuke scan the area where Naruto is looking. They walk towards the boy "hey Konohamaru-Chan it's me Naruto, geez you've grown" he smils at the boy and the boy smiles back happily to him "Where is your sister Konan?" Naruto ask him.

"She's behind me" they both look at the direction and see a girl facing backward while trying to pull two big suitcases trying and struggling to carry it by herself.

She then turns around to face the boys behind her. Sasuke and Naruto's face went awe when they saw the girl, and they're jaw drops at the physical feature of the girl she is a beauty. Contradicting to what he was imagining earlier, she has a shoulder length blue hair her eyes mixed of yellow or gold like color similar to a fire and dark grey circle that makes it looks like an amber stone, her lips has a natural red stain without wearing any lipstick it looks perfect her skin is smooth glowing porcelain with rosy cheeks, she is not wearing any make up but the dark edges on her eyes and her dark thick eyelashes makes her look like she had an eyeliner.

She is wearing a loose plain white shirt and a skin tight black jeans with a fashionable flat sandals and a wrist band on her right wrist. "Hi" she greets them and a sweet smile on her lips was seen by the two boys in front of her, it's hypnotizing. Naruto and Sasuke were both stunned by the girl's presence and both dumbfounded in they're spot_. 'Why does she have to be my sister'_ Naruto thought to himself bitterly, he couldn't deny the fact that the girl is obviously stunning_._

'_Shit she's so tight, she looks like a model that_ _came out from a magazine'_ Sasuke thought to himself as well. She felt awkward, the sudden silence is frustrating so she introduce herself to break the ice. "I'm Konan. Do you still remember me?" she asks Naruto.

The blonde suddenly came back from wilderness "yes.. yes.. I'm Naruto it's been a long time since we saw each other, man you look different." He answers nervously he was for a fact intimidated by her looks.

"Well this is my best friend Uchiha Sasuke" he introduce looking at Sasuke seeing him still spacing out so he poke him to bring him back to reality, she turns to the raven haired young man standing and smiles at him before she greets him "Hi I'm Konan nice to meet you" Sasuke still star struck couldn't say anything but "hey"

"I bet you two are very tired and hungry?" Naruto grins at them, "You're right we are" says Konohamaru. "Well we better get going so you both could rest" Naruto mutters.

"Hey Teme come on why are you still standing there?" he calls to Sasuke who just now came back to reality and analyzing his thoughts. _'What did just happen_ _to me why am I feeling this. It's so weird?'_ he asks himself. They all head to the place where the car is parked. Konan and Konohamaru are sitting at the back seat while Naruto sat on the passenger's seat beside Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Konan is very quiet she has her headphones plugged on her ears while her eyes fix outside the window. Sasuke can see her from the rear view mirror and he wonders to himself why he keeps on peeking at the girl. It is a quiet ride, even Naruto wasn't talking too much, well he is a little busy texting.<p>

Naruto felt something is off? Sasuke is driving how come the pace seems so calm. "Why all of a sudden you became the most cautious driver huh Teme?" He suddenly mutters teasingly.

He knew Sasuke very well, he knew that something is bothering him, the presence of the blue hair beauty must have found the soft spot in Sasuke's frontal lobe. He must have been distracted by her beauty, he can't blame him though he himself is feeling the same thing. Sasuke does have his fair share of being a teenager he's not that all boring or innocent. He dated some girls back then but nothing serious. When he likes someone he doesn't waste time in running around the bushes, he always makes his way to a females heart. But being a fickle minded that he is he changes his mind or perception towards the opposite sex like how he changes his shirt. That's why he doesn't like attachment. And he always makes clear of that from the start to every girl he dated and the girls don't seem to be bothered by the arrangement.

Naruto knew what type of girls will get the great Uchiha on his game, he knew his taste in women, and he knows that the girl sitting behind him is giving his best friend the question in his head.

He's just not sure if his theory is correct. Sasuke is always amazed by girls who seemed not to be interested in him. He likes mysterious girls which Konan seems to be.

Now that this girl who is sitting in his car is not giving him the attention or even a slightest interest than the usual fan girls do it makes him a little pissed, knowing that there is one person who doesn't even give a shit on how hot he is. Yes he is that conceited.

It was such an odd behavior for him, most of the woman he meets specially on the first day turns out to be fan girls , they totally adores him and they have never looked at him as a trash, not even tried to talk back at him when he insults them.

This girl is different. A part of him says he's pissed off by this Konan girl who seems to be not noticing him _'the great Sasuke'_ she doesn't even look at him, not even a glimpse. _'What is wrong with her?'_

But the truth is it makes him interested. "Well we don't want to scare your new siblings don't we? It's they're first day" he answers with a smirk then look at her from the rear view mirror. Only to see she's still quiet staring at the window not hearing they're conversation. She felt the car stops and she is now looking at a huge house in front of her. She turns to her brother only to see him peaceful in his slumber. She pokes him in the forehead to wake him up "hey Konohamaru where here wake up" she said in her soft sweet voice.

Sasuke staring at her from the mirror saw a familiarity in how she treats her brother, reminds him of Itachi. He used to do the same thing to him when they were young. He never leaves her sight til' she gets out of the car. Upon stepping inside a very excited Kushina welcomes them "Hello! Welcome to your new home, I hope you like it, we prepared the rooms for you up stare if you want to rest first" she smiles and hug the two youngsters.

"Hey! How's your flight? I bet you're tired and hungry" Minato suddenly came out from the dining area. "Hey Sasuke" Minato greets him with a nod as a usual visitor in their house. "Why don't you have dinner with us tonight?" Naruto offers and Minato adn Kushina second it.

"Well I would love to but my brother is waiting for me so maybe next time" he answers

"Well then we'll look forward to that. And Thank you Sasuke for giving them a ride" Minato told the young man, "Anytime" he mutters before making his way to the exit.

And before Sasuke finally gets out of the door Naruto catch up to him and said "Sasuke don't forget about tonight OK? See you later at Gaara's I'll try to bring my sister hehe" he grins teasing him.

"Whatever dobe, see yah later" he answers dryly but the thought of Naruto bringing Konan with him gives an excitement that he can't help but to grin to himself, he wouldn't let Naruto see that gesture anyway.

On his way home Sasuke couldn't help but think of the new comer. He is picturing her face in his head, her unusual blue hair, unusual amber eyes, her tight physique and the porcelain skin its all he could think of.

'_geez_ _what is this feeling? Why am I thinking about her too much? I don't even know her to begin with' _he thought to himself _'well I'll be seeing her later again. I wonder what kind of girl she is she's very quiet the entire ride. Not even a word from her. Weirdo.'_


	3. Rejected Invitation

**REJECTED INVITATION**

Naruto knocks at Konan's door _'why do I feel that this is kind of awkward asking her to go with me'_ he told himself.

'_Well she is my sister so I should make her feel comfortable with me, I don't want to give her any wrong impression'_. Then the door just open, Konan seems she just gotten out of her bathroom drying her hair with a towel wearing her peejays' "yes?" she asked after opening the door.

Naruto again stunned by her beauty couldn't find a word to start his sentence. "Nartuo are you ok?" she asked again then Naruto just snapped.

"Yes… yes… I..I just want to ask if you want to come to my friend's party tonight?" he finally said. The girl gave her a sweet smile before answering his question, "Party? I like to but I'm really tired so I think I'll pass" she answered.

Naruto was a little disappointed and it is showing on his face but he still gave her a smile back and said "ok I understand, have a goodnight then Konan-san" he felt like she is not open, like she is somehow the type of person who's personality is reserved.

He felt like she's just being nice but doesn't want to socialize. He was a little intrigued to what kind of personality does she have so he turned to his new little brother Konohamaru for information.

He knocks on his door and Konohamaru opened it immediately. The boy was excited to see Naruto and he greeted him right away "hey naruto-nichan, what's up? Are you here to play xbox with me?" then Naruto suddenly thought that if he is close to Konohamaru he will spill all the information he needs.

He took a look on his watch and saw that it was still early. So he decided to play along. "Yeah! Wow Konohamaru-chan it's like your reading my mind, how did you know that I wanted to play xbox with you?" he mumbled to the young boy.

"Well I just had a hunch" then the boy smiled at him. While they're playing Naruto took the opportunity to ask questions about his sister and he got most of the basic information he wanted but there are some things that even Konohamaru didn't know about her sister.

Naruto knows that he is not in love or what so ever with his new sister, besides he is eyeing on Hinata he just wanted to know what kind of person is she.

He found that some information about her is weird and that she is not the typical girl.

Then it was time for him to leave, so he said goodnight to his new little brother. He told her parents that he will be out so that they won't be worrying about him. Then he went on his way to Gaara's.

**At the party**

Sasuke was already there. It's not like him to be on time, the group knows that very well so they were a little surprise when Sasuke was on time.

Sakura as usual is on Sasuke's side like a leach hugging him tight. Sasuke is still trying to get away from that intoxicating hug_. _

'_Where the hell are they? Naruto your_ _late!'_ He thought to himself he is somewhat excited to see her angelic face again. He couldn't deny to himself anymore that he is fascinated by the girl's beauty.

After a few minutes he saw Naruto's car parked outside he doesn't want to give him the impression that he is excited to see his sister so he didn't walk towards to him right away, instead he waited for him to come to where he is and he did.

After a few seconds he saw Naruto walking towards him, but no Konan and disappointment suddenly struck his mind. _'What he's alone what happen to her? Doesn't she like party? That's impossible every girls like to party! Then where is she?'_ he thought deeply.

"Hey guys what's up sorry I'm late I got caught up with my new little brother" he explained "Whatever" Sakura mumbled. "Come Sasuke-kun let's dance" she asked him "You know I don't dance go ask someone else" he answered rudely.

He couldn't hide the feeling of irritation when he learned that Konan is a no show. Sakura went to the spot where Ino, Hinata and Temari are dancing.

He doesn't want Naruto to think that he is pissed because he didn't see Konan but he wanted to know what could possibly be her reason for not coming. So he asked Naruto "I thought you're going to introduce Konan to the group, Where is she?" He asked, he made it seems like his not really interested, that he is just bored and wanted to start a conversation.

But Naruto knows better he knows that Sasuke is interested with his new sister, still he just play along so that Sasuke will not feel embarrassed.

"Well I asked her but she said she's too tired to party" he answered him. "Hmm, too tired to party huh," he grinned. "Well you know she seems like a little weird" he suddenly mumbled "what are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you see I did some investigation with Konohamaru that's why I'm late and he told me basic information about her, mostly nice things." "And? What's weird with that" Sasuke now very curious "well there are lots of things that Konohamaru don't know about her sister.

He said that she left Hong Kong to study abroad after her break up with a certain guy" he stated "what do you mean" he asked "let's just put it this way we don't even know the girl for us to like her base on her looks and again we don't know her that much to judge her" he answer teasingly.

"What the heck are you saying?" he grinned irritated "I'm saying we just need to find out for ourselves what kind of person is she, but I know some basic info about her and that should be a start" he said firmly "Alright then what did you find out?" he asked him.

But Naruto thought that it will be fun to keep Sasuke waiting for the information that he has. "About that teme lets discuss that some other time ok I'll just make my way to HInata's heart hehe" as he laugh his way out of Sasuke's sight. _'What an_ _asshole'_ he thought_. 'If he doesn't want to spread the details I'll find out myself, Konan why the hell am I so interested?' _he wonders.


	4. A New Beggining

**A NEW BEGGINING**

It was morning and she woke up early. She went down stair and found Kushina preparing breakfast. "Hey your up early" Kushina greeted "yes, I am" she said on her soft sweet voice then she smiled at her.

After eating she decided to explore the new place. "Hey Aunt Kushina I'll be going out, just to make myself familiar with the place" she's not used of calling her mother or mom or whatever, in the first place she didn't grew up with a mother so she called her aunt.

Kushina permitted her because she is comfortable with that but Konohamaru likes calling her mother. "Alright but be careful ok and come home early" the older woman muttered "yes I will".

She always brings her DSLR camera with her along with her sketch pad and pencils (Yes she is a photographer and an artist.

She also plays instrument and sings). She made her way to the city and took pictures of whatever interests her, trying some street foods while listening to her iPod.

'_I'm getting bored here. How am I going to get along with them? I barely even know them' _she wonders. _'I just hope that this whole new life thing will turn out to be just fine for all of us'_ then she put her hands on her nape (she has a tattoo on her nape, on her right wrist and on her left ankle).

That's why she always wears a wristband and an ankle band to cover those tattoos. She thinks that her past is something people will not understand.

So to avoid unwanted conversation and questions, she just hides them. She also had her fair share of being a teen ager; she used to be a rebel child.

Because of her ex-boyfriend's influence, the old man and her use to have arguments about her boyfriend and how he is a bad influence to her.

She never listened to him and always dis-obeys his commands she was head over heels in love with the guy. She went to America for a vacation one time with her brother and grandpa.

But when she gets back she learned that her punk rock boyfriend named Pein is already engaged to a new girl. She asked him why? How could he do that to her? When she felt that they were against all odds then all of a sudden she is out of the picture.

The only answer that she gets was

"Because I can't have you. You never gave yourself to me. I've asked you many times but you never permitted me, so I find someone else who is willing to fulfill my needs".

Her world crushed by that answer. She couldn't stand being in the same city with him so she asked her grandpa if she could study art and photography in Europe and he permitted her, making her promised to be wiser in her decision.

Since then she is more cautious, she never opens up to anyone, she doesn't like to socialize much but she is always cautious in not offending others. She lived in France for 2 years.

Her fashion changed from trashy to edgy and fierce; well she is always fashionable she adopted European culture in fashion. She became liberated making her wiser.

She was hurt so much that she'd told she will never let herself fall in love again. She will forget about falling in love and will never allow herself to fall for anyone to her having a boyfriend is just for fun; she only uses them for her own benefits.

She had lots of admirers and suitors but none of them is good enough to melt her icy heart. She can tell when someone is eyeing on her she will play along until she gets bored and leave them hanging_. _

'_No one can ever fix what is already broken' _she fed herself with that thought.

But she is a nice person she is very humble and very approachable she always make it to the point not to intimidate people around her even though she's cold she doesn't let anyone see through her.

But ever since her grandpa died she consider opening herself up again that was the old man's dying wish for her, to explore be happy and complete_. _

'_Hmm… Am I really ready to open up? Well tomorrow is going to be my 3rd day here and still I couldn't find things to do. We'll see then'_ as she thinks of what will happen in the next days.

She went home almost in time for dinner and she joined the family that was waiting for her.

The next day Naruto and his friends is having another meeting at the coffee shop (Ten-Ten's family owns the coffee shop so they used it as they're meeting place all the time).

Kiba: Hey guys I have an idea!

Hinata: What's that Kiba-kun?

Kiba: Why don't we go to a theme park for a change huh? Let say Disneyland perhaps?

Neji: What are we 10 y/o? geez

Ten-Ten: Why not? I think it's a good idea. It could be fun.

Neji: Right whatever!

Naruto: Yeah! Let's go I think it is good idea.

Girls: Right let's go!

Boys: (except Naruto, Kiba and Lee) whatever!

Shikamaru: Yo' Naruto why don't you bring your siblings since theme park is for children. (He said teasingly)

Kiba: Yeah! Hahaha when can we meet the little ones?

Hinata: Well we also want to meet the new member of your family Naruto-kun

Sakura: Don't worry Naruto we're willing to babysit haha I bet those kids are really cute.

Sasuke: What are you guys saying? (He said with his cool voice) they're not children.

Gaara: What do you mean not children?

Naruto: Well you see guys my sister is 1 year older than me and my brother is already 14 so they don't need to be babysit. Hehe (he laugh at them)

Kiba: I see! So is she hot? I mean your sister, is she pretty?

Naruto: In my opinion she is! Very pretty actually.

Sakura: Of course! Every girl you see is pretty in that stupid eyes of yours. Why don't we ask Sasuke, he's the only one who has seen them aside from Naruto.

(She turned to where Sasuke is sitting with a smirk on her face knowing that no one is good enough for him).

Neji: Well Sasuke? We're all curious.

Ino: What does she looks like huh Sasuke? (All of a sudden all eyes on Sasuke)

Sasuke: Well.. uhm.. She is.. Ah.. S.. She got the looks! (He told with a little blush in his face)

Sakura: What? I see you're just being nice because you don't want to hurt your best friend's feelings, right Sauske-kun?

Gaara: What do you mean she got the looks? Be more specific.

Sasuke: I mean she's gorgeous! (He growled at them)

Everyone: What? (Suddenly murmurs and whispers are in the air)

Sasuke: What? You already heard what you guys wanted to hear! Geezzz (he claimed irritated)

Hinata: You see uhm Sasuke-kun this is the first time we heard you praise someone. (The shy girl mumbled)

Sauske: What's wrong with that? I call that telling the truth you know!

Naruto: He's right. She does look good but she's a little aloof, but in a nice way.. kinda… (Not sure what he is really picturing in his head)

Sai: Actually it's been what, her 3rd day? So maybe she is still trying to adjust.

Naruto: You're probably right.

Kiba: So why don't you invite her to come with us. I want to meet her. (Sasuke's eyes widen a bit this was a ring on his ears)

Naruto: Ok I'll see what I can do.

Sakura: Whatever!

After Naruto arrives at his own home he immediately look for Konan to ask her the big question. Meanwhile in the Uchiha's resident Sasuke is a little disturbed

'_I hope she says yes to Naruto, I mean come on its been days that I haven't seen her and I don't have any clue about her, the dobe doesn't want to spread some details, I need to see her, arghhhh I'm having a headache!'_


	5. Accepted Invitation

**ACCEPTED INVITATION**

"Hey Konohamaru-chan where's Konan?" "I think she's in her room why?" the boy asked.

"See me and my friends are going to Disneyland tomorrow would you like to come? I mean you and Konan?" he simply asked the boy.

"Nope. I'll pass on that I don't like theme parks but you can go ask Konan if she wants to come with you, which I doubt" the boy answered with a smirked.

He knows that Konan is not interested with those kinds of things; she has her own way of having fun which involves extreme sports and arts.

"We'll see about that" Naruto grinned. Meanwhile on Konan's room _'Shit I'm so freakin bored I could use some fresh air'_ she thought, and then all of a sudden there is a knock on her door.

"Konan-san? Are you there?" she heard a familiar voice; she stood up and open the door "Naruto? Hi why are you here?" she answer with her sweet angelic voice.

"I.. uhm.. Are you busy?" he mumbled "No. why?" "Konan-san I just want to ask if… uhm.. if…" the blonde still nervous or rather scared of rejection for the second time from her.

"If what?" she asked "uhm.. If your free tomorrow? We… I mean me and my friends are going to Disneyland and uhm…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Are you asking me to come with you?" she asked him. The blonde was dumbfounded staring at her "So are you asking me to come with you?" she repeat a little confuse with the boy's attitude.

"Uhm yes.. yes.. I'm asking you" Is all that he could say to her.

"SURE!" "Sure? Means you're coming with us?" he is now confirming "Yes! On one condition" she answered.

Naruto's eyes widen and asked "what is it?" "Please be more comfortable around me ok? Act like a brother not a stranger and please just call me Konan, no need to be too formal" then she smile at him.

The blonde smiled back and answer "Sure KONAN" emphasizing the name. Then Naruto left her room.

'_Well at least I'll be doing something tomorrow. Better to go with him than be stuck in these walls again for another day.'_ She thought to herself.

(Back at Sasuke's) '_I wonder if Naruto asked her already?_' he thinks while lying in his bed trying to get his self to sleep.

'_Did she say yes? Am I going to see her tomorrow? How would I act if she turns out to be such a fan girl? But what if she ignores me again?_'

As he keeps thinking of what will happen the next day he suddenly fell asleep. The meeting time is 7:30 am and almost everyone is at the meeting place.

They are now waiting for the others to arrive as usual Neji, Ten-ten, Hinata and Lee are the first to arrive after few minutes Sakura,Ino,Sai,Choji, and Shikamaru was at the scene and so is Kiba,Gaara and Shino.

"Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" Choji asked the group, and then a voice from behind spoke "I'm here" it was Sasuke walking towards their direction.

"Where is the dobe?" he asked when he finally reach the spot where his friends are waiting. "He's not here yet. I wonder why? it's not like him to be late" Kiba muttered.

After 3 minutes they finally see the blonde running to they're direction "Sorry guys we're late" he says _'We're late? Does this mean she's joining?'_ Sasuke's eyes suddenly widen when he saw a girl walking towards they're direction his heart is beating faster but he don't want others to see the excitement that he's feeling so he stood still not losing his composure.

Finally the girl arrived at the spot where they are standing and she smiled at them. "Guys this is my sister Konan" he smile as he introduced her.

Again the guys was at AWE when they saw her angelic but edgy face, thoughts running to all of they're heads. Ino and Sakura smirked at her but Ten-Ten and Hinata smiled back.

"You are one lucky bastard Naruto" Kiba growled at the blonde "I told you she is a beauty" he murmured "Hi I'm Gaara nice to finally meet you" the boy with red hair acts cool.

The girl smiled back at him and before she could even say a word, the other guys started introducing their selves.

This scene made Sasuke smirked "Are you done with the introduction?" He suddenly muttered.

"yeah guys what's the big deal she will be with us the whole day so let's get going" Sakura said with irritation.

Konan knew that the girl with the pink hair along with the blonde one doesn't seem to like her but she didn't care she is used to girls like them.

She looked at the most familiar face among everyone in the group the boy who is wearing a blue tee's her adopted brother's best friend and gave him a sweet smile.

'_Is she smiling at_ _me?'_ he questioned himself. He feels his heart beating faster than before and a heat in his entire face.

But again he doesn't want to look dumbfounded like the first time so he just nodded. They all walk to parking lot "Hey dobe I don't have a car so I'll be riding with you" he told Naruto "Alright teme no problem but Hinata is also riding with us so please seat at the back ok? Don't try to ruin this for me" he pleads to his friend.

'_So I will be seating next to her at the backseat? Just the two of us I will be so close to her it's the opportunity I've been waiting for' _he thought to himself "yeah right!" he answered back to his friend.

They all got in the car and Naruto started the engine Sasuke is staring at the girl beside him who is staring at the window again listening to her iPod.

The two in the front seat seems to be busy talking with each other. When Konan felt that she is being watched by the boy beside her she turned her gazed at him.

Sasuke was caught off-guard by the girl's move his eyes widen like he was shocked and embarrassed at the same time "Are you ok?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Ah yeah" he said not looking in her eyes. _'He's kind of weird what's with him?' _she thought _'but he is good looking actually he's the one who stand out among their group. His eyes so dark like you will melt in his gaze, oh gosh what the hell am I thinking' _she shook her head to this loose these thoughts.

"Are you ok?" he asked her in his cool monotone voice when he saw her shaking her head off, "yes" she said not looking at him.

'_His voice is so melodramatic like he is seducing you with his tone'_ in her head. '_Shit what the hell is this I shouldn't be_ _thinking that'_.

After an hour they arrived to they're destination, everyone is excited to go have fun.

Konan turned to Naruto and told him "Naruto I'll just walk around and explore I'll meet you guys later ok?" "What you're going alone? Are you sure I mean why not just join us?"

"I'm sure" she smiled and added "Besides I don't want to ruin your day with her by being you chaperone, and also I don't think some of your friends really likes me"

Naruto knew what she's talking about. He witness the cold treatment that Sakura and Ino is giving her. "Ok then you do have you're phone with you right?" he asked.

"yep I do" she grinned "Alright don't go too far ok and call me if something happens" he shouted as he see her walking "I will Big bro!" she answer teasing him although she knows she is older.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked "I don't know I haven't notice him" Kiba muttered_. _

'_I couldn't possibly like her I mean yes she's beautiful and all but I'm sure not in a romantic way I know my feelings I'm just curious about her. Yes that's it I'm just CURIOUS'_ Sasuke keep telling this to himself trying to deny the obvious.

He's plan in his head is so concrete and he is confident that he will be able to pull it off; he will uncover the mystery in her (so as he thought).

'_What the hell is that boy up to? Why is he following me? Shouldn't he be joining his friends?'_ she noticed that Uchiha is following her but she ignores him.

She stopped at a spot where she found a shooting game. The man handed him the gun for the game and she started shooting.

'_damn I sucked at this I couldn't even get a shot'_ when suddenly a voice behind her caught her attention, she looked behind her and found _'Uchiha' 'what the hell are you doing here'_.

He asked the man for a shot on the game and of course he won a Mickey Mouse doll for hitting the target.

He suddenly handed her the doll and she was surprised but she doesn't want to look amazed or whatever so she keep her composure and with a smile on her face she asked "For me?"

"Yeah, you wanted that right? That's why you're here" he said in his cool voice.

'_Oh shit that voice is really getting_ _the best of me'_ "Thank you Uchiha-san" again another sweet smile on her face _'damn that smile is making me feel weak around her'_ he said to himself.

"Shouldn't you be joining them? I mean your friends?" she asked "No. I decided I should join you_" 'shit why did I just say that' _he thought.

"Why would you want to join me instead of them?" he was expecting that next question but he still don't have an answer "Uhm… I… ah.. I'm just trying to be nice since your Naruto's sister and he's my best friend" Konan still puzzled by his answer but she didn't mind anyway.

"Well ok since your already here why not let's explore Disneyland together, I just hope you won't get bored with my company" she said "Don't worry I'll make this fun for you" he muttered.

"Is this your first time at Disneyland?" He asked "Yes it is, I'm not really into theme parks but since Naruto had been asking me to meet his friends couple of times I figured I should just grant his request" she explained to him while they're walking.

"So how do you find them? I mean the group?" he asked "Actually I have no idea yet but I think those two girls don't really seem to be happy with my presence" she said.

"Oh! Sakura and Ino don't mind them they're just being they're selves" "right" she said.

Sasuke realized that from time to time she likes taking pictures of random stuffs and buying something sweets like candies, chocolate or even icecream _'so she likes taking pictures and sweets huh.'_

Then he realized that they've been away with the group for a long time and its past lunch time he checked his phone 10 missed calls and 15 messages received he tried to read them all most of them are from Sakura and 3 from Naruto.

_Hey teme where are you?_

_Teme we've been looking all over for you it's almost lunch time, if you're not here in front of the castle in 15 minutes we'll eat without you_

_Damn it Sasuke are you joining us or what? Where the hell are you!_

He saw that she is busy taking pictures so he walked a few inches away and immediately call Naruto.

"What the hell Sasuke where are you!" a loud shouting voice on the other line.

"You don't have to shout, Baka. I'm with Konan I'm keeping her company" he explained.

"You should have told us in the first place" he pointed "I know, but I forgot" and then he heard a voice at the background.

"is that Sasuke-kun let me talk to him" Sakura trying to get the phone from Naruto. He saw Konan done with taking pictures so he immediately told Naruto "Hey dobe, I got to go we'll catch up with you later".

Then right after he put the phone down Konan is already in front of him. "Aren't you hungry at all?" He asked all of a sudden, she did not answer right away.

She just looked at him "It's been past lunch time and I just thought that you might want to grab something to eat" he explained "Actually I'm kind of starving" she smiled at him.

"What kind of food do you want to eat?" He asked "Something Italian" she answered "Italian huh, hmmm let's see" he looked around and tried looking for a restaurant that serves Italian food, and then he found one.

"Come follow me" he said. Then they reach the small Italian restaurant. "After you" while he holds the door open for her.

'_At least he's a gentle man'_ she thought. Then a host leads them to their table and handed them two menu books. "So what would you like to eat?" he ask her.

"Let's just order pizza and pasta, for sharing is that ok with you?" she returned the question "I think that's a good idea, so what kind of pizza and pasta do you like?" he muttered.

"It would be unfair if I will choose both so why don't you choose pasta and I'll choose the pizza" she suggested.

"Fine with me" he answered then they both look at the menu and started choosing. "Please give us Sicilian pizza and for my drinks an Italian soda will do" she told the waiter that was still standing beside their table.

"And for my dessert I like a strawberry gelato, how about you Uchiha-san?" he was still staring at the book that he's holding.

Sasuke doesn't really like sweets but he loves anything with tomato so he choose "Tomato pasta and lemonade that's all" he muttered.

'_Another round of ice cream? She is into sweet alright'_ he thought. After the food was served they both eat in silence.

After eating they again continue walking around the theme park, they did try some rides and continue taking pictures. When suddenly her phone rings "hello!" she answered.

"Konan this is Naruto where are you? It's almost time for us to go so you need to come here ok?" he explained.

"Ok I understand we'll be there" she answered.

Sasuke had the idea but he still asked her "Is that Naruto? What did he tell you?" "He said that it's almost time for us to go home so we need to meet them right away" she explained.

So the two headed to where the others are and when they got there Sakura run to Sasuke and hugged him "Sasuke-kun! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you" she mumbled and then her eyes narrowed to Konan's spot.

Sasuke was still quiet looking at Konan as well "You should have told us where you were going I'm a little worried about you" the pink hair girl continued.

'_Why is she hugging him like that? Are they a couple? Why did he choose to accompany me when he knows that his girlfriend is here? Is he using me to make her jealous?'_ her eyebrows frowned a little.

Then Sasuke finally spoke "Can you get off me Sakura, people might think were dating which is not going to happen" he said while his gaze still at Konan's.

'_Is he reading my mind? Geez! Well at least I know that I'm not getting in a way of anyone, well not technically' _she thought.

"Hey guys it's getting late, we should get going" Ten-Ten said. They all walked to their designated car and head home.

"Let's drop Hinata home first ok then after her we'll take you home Sasuke" Naruto said while starting the engine of his car.

Konan is quiet again the entire ride listening to her iPod. Sasuke again from time to time peeks at her. Then they reached Hinata's place they wave to her then they went straight to Sasuke's house.

After a few minutes they stopped at a huge mansion '_Is this where he lives? Wow its big'_ "Thanks for the ride dobe" Sasuke who is now getting out of the car.

"We're even now teme hehe" Naruto teased. "Whatever dobe, bye Konan" he said then he looks at her and gave her a wave "Bye!" she smiled and wave back at him.

Then the car was out of sight. Sasuke head inside the mansion and he was greeted by his brother at the living room.

"Where have you been?" Itachi asked "didn't I told you that we are going to the theme park today?" he said "Ah, right you did" he answer then Sasuke went to his room and decided to take a shower, now he's picturing Konan in his head smiling at him.

He is now remembering how she walks and talks. There is a smile on his lips while reminiscing what happen earlier.

The reminiscing continues until he's on his bed lying, there is a small giggle once in a while. He didn't notice that Itachi is standing in his door watching him until he finally spoke "Yo Sasuke, what's with all the giggles? " He asked teasing his brother.

Sasuke was shocked and rolled out of his bed in a clumsy way "Since when are standing there?" he asked Itachi. Itachi just give a small laugh at his brother.

"Don't tell me your eyeing on some girl?" he grinned "What? No! No!" he claimed. "Come on Sasuke is that because of Naruto's new sister?" he asked teasing again.

"What! What are you saying of course not!" he growled at him. "You've been acting really weird lately since you've met her. One moment you're in deep thoughts and now all of sudden you're too happy" he explained.

"Whatever Itachi" is all he can say. Itachi then leave him alone. Now he's in deep thought again _'Could Itachi be right? Is it_ _possible that I am eyeing on her?_'

Even though he knew the answer to this question deep inside of him he still asked himself. _'No! no! I'm just CURIOUS that's just it'_ he feed himself with that thought.

After few hours of thinking he finally fell asleep.


	6. The Pond

The next day she woke up a little late than the usual _'hmm it's already 10 am wow I think I over slept.'_

Then she took a quick shower before finally going downstairs, she found Konohamaru playing Xbox in the living room "hey little brother" she greeted him.

"hey you've over slept it's not like you" he tease "No need to rub it in my face you know" then she smiled at him.

Then suddenly Naruto came out of nowhere "Good morning guys" he greeted "hey" they both answer in chorus.

Naruto and Konan both head to the kitchen to find something to eat "Hey Konan so did you have fun yesterday?" he asked.

"I actually did" she answered while making herself a coffee "I see, so how's Sasuke?" she was caught off-guard by this question.

"What do you mean?" she mumbled while trying to sip her coffee "How do you find his company? I mean did you get bored or was he rude to you?"

'_Rude? Why would he ask me that? Is that what kind of person he is?'_ her thoughts running while trying to keep up with the conversation. "Not at all" She said. "I mean he's not talking too much but it wasn't that boring at all he seems to be nice, why did you ask?" she's now trying to get a bit of information about him.

"Nothing, I'm just CURIOUS" he said while eating a sandwich he made for himself.

But the truth is that he knows Sasuke will ask him about what she told Naruto about him.

"What kind of person is he anyway?" _'Shoot now I'm asking question about him'_ she thought after firing the question to Naruto.

"Why? Are you interested with him?" he fired back at her, but she doesn't want him to notice that she is somehow interested with the Uchiha so she made him believe that it's just a question but she's not interested whether he answers it or not.

" Nope, just CURIOUS" emphasizing the words back at him with a smirked on her face.

'_This girl is so hard to catch, I can't tell if she's interested or not'_ he thought.

'_Hmm now let's see how you can keep up with trying to figure out what's in my head'_ she tells herself confidently.

"Well if you wanted to know something about the guy I could tell you" he said with a mysterious tone in his voice.

'_Now let's see are you interested or not'_ he grinned to himself.

'_I see what your trying to do, but that trick will not work on me'_ she murmured to herself "Not really!" she claimed "I'm not really that CURIOUS" emphasizing the word again and rubbing it to his face.

'_How's that huh NARUTO!'_ she thought. "Ok then let's just drop the topic" he said then smiled at her.

'_Sorry teme she seems to be very hard to catch'_ he thought to himself."Hey Konan I'll be going to the coffee shop to meet up with them do you want to come?" he asked.

She didn't answer right away instead she smile at him and think _'Is this another trap to lure me to his best friend?_' then she finally answer "I think I'll pass on that one, I have other things in mind for today"

"I see, Ok so I'll see you later then" he said "Be careful BROTHER" she shouted while Naruto is on his way out "I will DEAR SISTER" he shouted back.

'_Wow are we building up some kind of a bond here?'_ she asked _herself 'Well it's a good thing then right' _she added.

"Konohamaru-chan! I'll be out ok" she told the little boy "Ok" he answered, she then gathered her stuff and head straight out.

As she is walking at the central park she saw bunch of kids playing so she took out her camera and took a picture of them then the beautiful flowers and trees, and then she saw a perfect spot in the pond the view is dramatic and peaceful.

So she took her sketch pad and pencil from her bag, she tied her hair up and then seat on the grass and then she started drawing.

**At the coffee shop:**

Sai: Hey guys me and Ino decided to go to the Caribbean for a 5 days vacation 2 weeks from now.

Ten-Ten: Wow Sai that is so romantic of you

Ino: yeah and were thinking that it will be more fun if we all go.

Hinata: Yes, but we need to ask our parents first if we can go.

Neji: She's right plus Caribbean is very far and expensive.

Lee: Sorry guys but I don't think I can go. My parents decided that we will visit our grandparents in china.

Sakura: I'll go if Sasuke-kun is coming.

Kiba: If they'll go then I'll go.

Gaara: I'll go!

Shikamaru: I'll ask Temari if she wants to come. (Temari is his girlfriend and Gaara's older sister)

Naruto: I need to ask my parents first about that.

Sakura: Well Sasuke-kun, you coming?

Sasuke: No! (She now had a sad face after hearing him) I got to go see you later guys.

Then he went on his way. He was bored with the conversation that they are having so he decided to leave and he's still thinking of Konan and her sweet smile.

He decided to go to his favorite spot at the central park, a quiet place, a place where he can think and relax at the same time. At the pond.

When he got there he was surprised on what he saw. Nobody really comes to that spot so he was amazed when he saw a girl with a tattoo on her nape sketching the scenery.

While getting closer he smell a familiar scent _'that perfume that kind of clothes could she be?'_ and then he gets more closer now only inches behind her.

She feels that somebody is behind her so she turned around. They were both surprised to see each other there. She almost lost her balance but Sasuke catch her back in a blink.

She's now feeling the young man's strong grip in her back she couldn't say anything they both just stared at each other for a few seconds then she suddenly snapped.

"Hey Uchiha-san what are you doing here?" she asked. "I could ask you the same question you know". Sasuke answer her in his low tone voice_. _

'_Crap not that_ _tone again'_ her cheeks starting to heat up. "Well I.. uhm.. I" she didn't' even finished her sentence when she saw Sasuke raised one eyebrow at her with a sarcastic look.

'_Shit shit shit I need to think quickly or I'll get lost in that eyes'_ "I was here first" She answer firmly while picking her pencil and sketch pad.

"You're right you were here first, It just so happens that this is my favorite spot" he says again in his seductive voice.

"Oh I see, I'm here because I was amazed with the view and decided to draw it" the both of them facing the beautiful clear water of the pond.

"I see, do you want me to leave?" He asked.

'_What? Why is he asking me that? Is he irritated by my presence? Or is he intimidated?'_ she thought. "I don't own the place. You can stay or leave if you want it's not my decision to make" she said in her calm emotionless voice_._

'_Her voice I couldn't tell if she is trying to make me stay or leave'._ "Would you like me to stay with you or do you want me to leave you alone?" he asked.

'_Oh crap now how will I answer that?'_ Then Sasuke looked at her in the eyes.

'_Shit not that onyx eyes please! How am I going to handle this?'_ she is now having an argument inside her head.

'_What are you trying to pull Uchiha?'_ "Well?" she heard her asking again. His eyes still fixed on her. "Please stay" she answered _'Fuck now I'm lost, why did I give in?'_ she asked herself.

He smiled then reach on the pad she's holding "may I see that?" he asked she still standing dumbfounded in the situation she is now in_. _

'_Wow she's good, same talent as Sai huh, She likes pictures, listening to music sweets and now drawing. What else?'_ he thought.

'_Now I know your_ interests' "You're good" he murmured 'shit I made a fool out of myself just now I need to get myself _together._'

She took a deep breath and gets a hold of herself _'Back to reality Konan I cannot let myself be fooled by the situation! Men are only being nice if they want something from you'_ she murmured.

"I mean please stay if you want, I'm almost done with my drawing I'll leave" she said facing him straight in the eyes with her emotionless look but still angelic face.

'_How can she be so cruel? Can't she see I'm trying to be nice here' _he hissed "Why don't you stay with me for a while?" he asked her again she's not prepared with the question but she thinks fast "Why do you want me to stay with you?" _'Shoot why did I_ _ask her that'_

"I gave you a fun day yesterday didn't I? Well I think it's time that you return the favor, it wouldn't hurt to be here with me for a while, is it?" he muttered.

The girl still lost in her thoughts as she is trying to figure out what the boy actual motives.

'_If I stay then maybe I could figure out what he's up to. Besides maybe my thoughts are incorrect' _ "I guess I could do that" she said.

The two just sat on the grass not speaking just watching the clear water and waiting for the sunset with a smile on their face. "I see that you have a tattoo on your nape.

What's the story behind it?" all of a sudden the boy asked. She was surprised and caught off guard. She still doesn't want to talk about her past specially to people she barely know.

She just realized that she's still not yet ready to open up. "Something that I wouldn't want to talk about" She said firmly with a little emphasis on her tone that signals she doesn't want to discuss about it.

(Beep) then suddenly her cellphone lights up. She looked at it and found a message from Kushina.

_Konan come home in time for dinner we'll wait for you_

Then she realized that they've been staring at the pond in a long time so she stood up, Sasuke looked at her while she tries to fix her things "Uchiha-san I need to go, nice to see you again" she said but Sasuke grabbed her by the hands, her eyes widen

'_What? Why is he?'_ she _murmured 'Why did I just do that? Crap I'm in trouble now'_ he said to his mind, she looked at him with a questionable expression on her face.

"I'll walk you home" he gasped _'I'm so stupid why am I doing this?' _he murmured again "Ah ok" she answered still a little confuse but she just agreed.

She wanted to ask him why is he doing this but she can't. She's scared on the inside she's trying to look strong and confident and not interested but deep inside she knew that she is feeling a little different_. _

'_What if she asked me why am I doing this for her? What will I tell her?'_ He's in deep thought while walking _'why do I feel Alive whenever I'm with her?_' he continued.

'_I feel different I feel excited like I can do anything, Like I can show to her what I am without hesitation' _he still thinks.

'_I wonder what his friends will say if they find out that we are hanging out behind their back. What will Naruto say?'_ She thinks _'technically we're not hanging out behind their back it just so happen that we bumped into each other at that pond'_

She explained to herself _'but what about yesterday? Why did he follow me instead of staying with his friends? Why? What kind of game are you trying to pull Uchiha?'_ she continued thinking.

"Here we are" he stopped at the front gate of the Uzumaki resident "Oh, right so uhm… Thank you for walking me home Uchiha-san" she said "Yeah, no problem" he says.

"You really don't have to walk me home but still you did, may I ask why? He was caught off-guard by her question "Uhm… B..because your Naruto's sister and his my best friend"

'_What the hell is wrong with me why couldn't I think of a better answer.'_ "That's what you said yesterday, I mean so what if I'm Naruto's sister?"

'_Come on Uchiha I'm not that dumb I know you're up to something'_ her inner self speaking _'BAKA! Now what will I tell her? Dumb dumb dumb!'_

"You see Naruto is like a brother to me so if you're her sister then that makes you my sister too"

'_Shit what the hell was that? SISTER? Really! Couldn't I think of something better than that? Stupid!'_

'_SISTER huh, like I would fall for that but ok I'll play along.'_ Then she smiled at him.

"That's really nice of you, well I better get inside then BROTHER!" emphasizing the word on his face.

"Right you should get inside, I have to go too. Bye!" then he walked away faster that an ordinary walk he feels really stupid and embarrassed at the same time. _'How could I be that stupid'_ he muttered.

When she finally gets inside the house Kushina greeted her right away.

Kushina: Hey Konan come and join us dinner is almost ready

Konan: Ok I'll just put my bag upstairs and I'll be right there.

Minato: Naruto, Konohamaru come over here.

Boys: Just a minute (while playing Xbox)

(Now everyone is at the table eating)

Naruto: hey dad my friends and I are kind of planning to go on vacation for a few days at the Caribbean and I was wondering if you will allow me to join? (With a puppy dog eyes)

(Konan's thought: hmm Uchiha never mentioned that to me)

Minato: hmmm I don't know…

Naruto: Please dad come on I will be entering college in a few weeks and I wanted this vacation to be memorable

Kushina: I don't think that we should deprived him with this honey

(Naruto's thought: Yes mom I know you'll back me up)

Minato: Is Sasuke coming?

Naruto: No he's not.

(Minato sighs before giving him an answer)

Minato: Alright! You can go as long as you promise you will behave yourself and that you will be responsible.

Naruto: I promise!

Minato: And only if Konan will come too. Since Sasuke is not there to look after you.

(Naruto is now eyeing at Konan with a puppy dog eyes. He is pleading in a Please-Konan-please-say-yes kind of way). All eyes on Konan now

Konan: I'll think about it (maybe that's why he never mentioned that)

Naruto: Come on Konan please, Caribbean is beautiful and you will be able to take beautiful pictures there and also you can draw the great view of the ocean, plus not to mention all the extreme water sports that you are so much interested with. Please Konan please.

Konan: Is that the best you got BROTHER? (She asked teasingly)

Naruto: Come on Konan no need to be cruel to your little brother please!

Konan: Alright! You owe me one for this.

Naruto: Thanks sis I owe you big time

After dinner Konan went to her _room 'I need a long hot shower' _she said.

After that she dried her hair and lay down on her bed.

She saw Sasuke's face in her head his onyx eyes his dark hair and that mysterious aura that he possess. _'Arghhh, why can't I get you off my head? I know you're up to something. Well at least you will not be there at the Caribbean with us to mess up my thoughts'_

Meanwhile; Sasuke is lying in his bed racing thoughts in his head about Konan.

'_Why am I acting all stupid around her. Why can't I just tell her that I actually like her? Wait? Am I just admitting that I like her? This isn't me I always get what I want, but she is so different, She doesn't like me she could never like me, She has a different taste. She could be a player? I should try not to think about her too much or I'll end up getting hurt. I should learn how to control myself around her.'_


	7. uncontrolled Feelings

**Uncontrolled Feelings**

After 3 days (At the coffee shop)

Hinata: My parents said that as long as Neji is coming I can go and Neji already said yes.

Ten-Ten: is that true Neji? We're going?

Neji: yes we are, so stop bugging me about it. (Neji and Ten-ten is a couple)

Shikamaru: Temari said yes too so count us in.

Naruto: I'm in too and I'll be bringing my sister along I hope its ok with you guys?

(Sasuke's thought: What she's coming? But why?)

Gaara: Of course it's ok the more the merrier.

(Sakura's thought: good thing Sasuke-kun is not coming)

Sasuke: I'll come too. I have nothing to do here if you're all gone!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun your coming? That's great! (I'm starting to think that he do like her)

Naruto: Yosh! So it's going to be one hell of a vacation.

Sai: You should all book your flights as early as possible guys

Ino: he's right we already have ours.

Sakura: Mine is done already I have the same flight with Kiba, Gaara and shino.

Naruto: teme come by at the house tonight so we could book ours.

Sasuke: Ok

Neji: So Lee and Choji are not coming?

Hinata: Yes they have plans already

Naruto: So Caribbean here we come!

On the way to Naruto's house, "Hey dobe why did she decided to come?" "hm?" he asked like if he hadn't have a clue of what is he talking about.

"Konan!" "Oww her, well my dad said that if she's not coming I can't come too. And I had to beg her for that and after a little bribing she finally agrees" he explained.

"I see" "How about you, why did you decided to come?" he fired back the question at him and he was caught off-guard.

"I already told you earlier my reason, do you really have to ask me twice?" he answered sarcastically.

"Whatever you say" the blonde muttered with a little laugh.

The two reached the house after few minutes of walk. They saw Konohamaru playing Xbox at the living room. Then Konan went out from the kitchen holding a pint of ice cream.

"Hey Konan can you help us book our flight?" Naruto asked her "Well hello to you too brother, And ok I'll help" she hissed.

'_Why is he looking at me_ _like that?'_ Konan asked herself when she noticed that Sasuke is staring at her.

"Hi Konan" he said in low tone voice. _'Weird'_ she murmured She just nod at him "I'll get my laptop you two wait for me here" she said.

After a minute she's back and they all head to the den room. She started searching for airlines and flights available.

They all stared at the monitor; she can feel Sasuke's right arm is leaning on her back. His face is too close to hers, that she can hear him breath, she even felt the air he exhales touches her cheeks.

But she needs to keep herself calmed. They keep browsing for flights that will be similar to the others or at least close to the time.

Sasuke could feel Konan's soft skin against his because of the off-shoulder loose shirt she's wearing. He can smell her sweet scent burning in his nose_. _

'_He is too close I can't concentrate like this his scent is intoxicating'._ But both of them keep their composure measuring each other, none of them wants to show that they have interest for each other.

"Naruto-niichan, can you come over here for a moment I'm having troubles with this game" Konahamaru shouted. Naruto went out and the two was left alone.

Sasuke couldn't control himself he is so close to her and he wanted to get closer so he moved a little, his face now a little more closely to hers.

But Konan didn't move at all she is waiting for Sasuke to make his next move. "Konan" he said in a low voice "hm?" she hissed.

"Do you like me?" Konan struck by the question, but not losing her grip still looking at the monitor.

'_I think I know what's this boy's problem is'_ she thought to herself

"What do you mean by LIKE you?" she fired _back _

'_here she goes again trying to take over the situation'_ "I mean do you like me, like do you ever think of me?"

'_I think my speculations_ _are correct'_ she thought again. "What makes you think that I think of you?"

'_Gosh Konan you're such a_ _pain in the ass'_ "You're not answering my question" he said

"And what if I do? What will you do?" She said her voice a little teasing but sweet.

Sasuke now a little proud of what he heard and he can no longer control himself. He holds her head and turns it to his and kissed her.

The girl was surprised by his move and space out. But then she asked her self why she is somehow enjoying what he is doing, then immediately snap back to reality.

'_What the hell I must not give in. Konan get a grpped! He is no different from the other guys you've met.'_ She just waited until Sasuke was finished with his pleasure.

When he finally breaks out she spoke "I wasn't finished with my answer and you already made your move. You don't play fair Uchiha-san"

She said with an sarcastic but seductive tone. Sasuke now dumbfounded couldn't say a single word to defend him.

She move closer to him his eyes widen by the way she acts, She put her lips near his ears and whispered "I will get you back for that" and then she stood up to walk out.

But Sasuke cannot control himself; before she could finally get out of the door he grabbed her by the hand and pulls her to his body he put her against the wall and stares directly to her eyes.

'_Shit that onyx eyes again?'_ he stared at her amber eyes and then he asked "What do you mean Konan?"

She just stared at him lost in his gaze she's giving in she just closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her again but before he could Naruto suddenly appeared at the door.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" he asked confused while looking at the two.

Then they suddenly get away off each other, Sasuke now having a panic attack inside his head doesn't know what to do

"Nothing, I just had something in my eyes and I asked Sasuke to take a look at it" Konan explained. _'Nice one Konan'_ Sasuke thought _'But why?'_ he asked to himself.

"Since when did you started calling him Sasuke?" Konan was in a panic mode at the moment couldn't think straight so instead of answering his question she just say "Since when did you started asking too much question? I'm also done booking the flights, just check it".

Then she walked out of the room. "Geez, you two are weird" Naruto mumbled.

Then he checked the flight scheduled and he was satisfied. "Gosh Konan your good at this!" "Hey Naruto I should be going now it's a little late"

Sasuke now lost with his thought "Ok then, take care." Then he went on his way.

Konan now on her room thinking of what just happened

'_that boy kissed me, and why the hell did I enjoyed it? hmm does this mean I'm on for another game?'_ she hissed_. 'I don't want to hurt your feelings but if you continue you're little game I couldn't help but to play along'_ with an evil smile _'I'm not going to be one of your victim little boy'. _

Sasuke is now in his room wondering about what happen

'_Why did I kiss her? I'm so stupid! But I must admit I liked it her lips so sweet'_ he reminisce with a smile in his _face 'what the hell I shouldn't think of that, do I need to apologize for what happen?'_ he thought _'But what does she mean she will get me back for that? I can't tell if she's pissed or what. She is so hard to read'_ he continue arguing in his head.

'_Yes I need to apologize I shouldn't act like an ass. I like her a lot but I don't think she likes me back' _then he sigh and hugged his pillow.

Next day Sasuke decided to go to Naruto's house to apologize to Konan, he rang the doorbell and Naruto open the gate for him.

"Hey teme what are you doing here?" "Is Konan there?" his voice almost like a whisper.

"Huh? You're looking for Konan? Why?" he asked curiously. "Dobe just tell me if she's there I need to talk to her" he growled.

"She went out early I don't know where she is" he answered with a smirked "hey teme did something happen? Is there something that I should know about?" Naruto's voice is now serious.

"Nothing!" he growled again. "I just need to ask her about something, that's just it" Sasuke's tone now being defensive.

"Whatever you say, but like I said she's not here" he said. "Can I have her cell number?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure I'll give it to you" _'Come on Sasuke when are you going to admit that you like her'_ Naruto thought. He gave him the number and then Sasuke immediately left.

He dialed the number right away and waits for her to answer. After a few rings he heard a voice on the other line. "Hello!" "Hello! Konan its Sasuke" he said.

Konan: What's up? (After what you did to me yesterday you still have the guts to call me) she thought

Sasuke: Can we talk?

Konan: We're already talking Uchiha (she's being sarcastic)

Sasuke: I mean in person.

Konan: What could you possibly say in person that you cannot say on the phone? (She stressed)

Sasuke: Please Konan just tell me where you are and I'll come to you (Shit this is so not me! I'm pleading!)

Konan: Do you want another stolen kiss UCHIHA!

Sasuke: No! no about that… I… That's why I… (Before he could finish his sentence Konan cut her off)

Konan: Meet me at the central park pond in 15 minutes. Be there on time! (She ordered him)

Sasuke: I'm already on my way.

Then they both hang up. _'Did she just order me to be on time? Damn this is so not me! What are you doing to me Konan!'_ he hissed.

He drives as fast as he can and he arrived at the central park after 10 minutes. He went directly to the pond but Konan isn't there yet_._

'_Well I'm a little early so I'll just wait for_ _her'_ another 10 minutes past by but still no Konan _'God where is she?'_ he is now getting irritated another 10 minutes past and no Konan.

'_I hate waiting Konan! Why are you doing this to me? Where the hell are you? Is it possible that something happened to her?'_ after another 10 minutes he decided to call her again.

"Hey where are you? I've been waiting here for you. Are you still coming?" he asked with a little worry in his voice "Look behind you" is all he heard from the other line.

He slowly turned around and he saw her standing behind him. He immediately walked to her and hugged her tight and told her "Where were you? I thought something happened I'm so worried"

Konan was shocked and she couldn't say a word. She pulled away from him but still trying to look cool

"Sorry to keep you waiting" she said then Sasuke realized what he just did

'_I'm being careless again I shouldn't have done that' _he thought "That's ok! And I'm sorry I over reacted I was just worried about you" he told her not meeting her gaze.

'_He cares? Is that for real?'_ she murmured "So what do you want to tell me?" trying to get rid of the awkwardness "I don't have all night to listen so make it fast" she muttered.

"Well I just… I wanted to apologize for yesterday" he finally spoke. "What I did was wrong. I never should have done that. I'm really sorry" he mumbled he's trembling a little, he seemed nervous.

"Then why did you do it?" she ask firmly. "I don't know why I did it" he said. He couldn't admit the fact that he liked her that's why he kissed her so he denies it even to himself.

'_So you're not going to claim that you like me and then will hurt me after I fall for your little game huh'_ she told herself sourly.

Bitterness is crowding her mind at the thought of her falling and getting hurt. "I see. Is that all you have to say?" She asked.

Sasuke wanted to tell her everything but he couldn't. He doesn't understand why he is acting like this. Deep inside him he is afraid of rejection.

That he might lose his mind if she told her that she doesn't feel the same way for him.

He never experience rejection from all the other girls that he knows.

'_Why can't I just tell her? Why is it that I can't be straight forward to her? How many times have I been in this kind of situation with other girls but I never lose my thoughts. What's with her that make this very difficult for me to handle? I want her I know that but why can't I allow myself to tell her? Why?'_ Sasuke is now questioning himself.

"Hey are you ok?" Konan asked when she realized that Sasuke is space out. "Yeah I'm fine. That's it I'll take you home" he mumbled.

"You could have told me that over the phone you know." She said firmly. "I'm sorry I just want it to be more personal" he said.

"Well if that's all you have to say then I have to go. I'm meeting a friend so there's no need for you to take me home" she said. "A friend? What friend? I mean who?" he replied.

"You don't need to know, it's actually none of your business" she replied.

'_She's right but! Arghhh crap!'_ he's inner self.

"I know I'm sorry I asked. But if you want I can take you to your meeting place" he said

'_Why am I making a fool out of myself? Why am I allowing her to treat me like this? Shit! shit! shit!'_ questioning his actions.

"No need for that, he's going to pick me up" she said making every word sound so intimidating.

'_What it's a he? No way Konan! I'm not going to let that happen' _"You're meeting a boy?" he growled at her.

'_Now we're talking Uchiha, so what are you going to do about it?'_ she thought to herself. Even though she knows that she is just making that up.

It's such an amusement to her seeing the boy gets irritated easily. And then she simply says "What's wrong with that?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he took her hands and dragged her to his car then he throws her inside.

"What the hell Uchiha, what is your problem?" she acts, he didn't say any word he gets in the car and told her "Fasten your seatbelt!" she didn't move "What are you trying to do Uchiha?" she asked calmly.

But Sasuke did not answer he is so pissed he went on top of her to reach for her seatbelt and put it on her.

"Your acting really weird now Uchiha!" she muttered her voice a little louder but Sasuke without a word started the engine and executed the car in 140 kph.

"What the fuck can you slow down!" she shouted but his eyes still fix on the road "Where the hell are you taking me?" she asked.

She is now worried for herself she don't know what Sasuke's thinking, thoughts now rising in her head_. 'Shit maybe I over did it. I crashed his ego big time I am so fucked up right now! What are you thinking Uchiha'_

She reached her cellphone from her bag and tried to dial Naruto's number but before she could press call button the car stopped.

She looked at Sasuke who's now facing the steering wheel. Then he suddenly says "Your home!" she looked outside the window and she saw that she's in front of their house.

She didn't say a word she just open the car door when she heard him spoke again "Konan" she looked at him "I'm sorry" he said softly but she didn't answer and banged the car door and walked inside the house.

Sasuke was left hanging in his car angry to himself. Konan went straight to her room and took a shower still thinking of what just happen.

'_What's with him? Why can't I just ignore him? Why can't I just be straight forward to him? Why am I waiting for him to tell me he likes me? How many times have I've been to this kind of situation and I always take control. Why is it that with him I'm always losing control? Arghhh I'm in a one fucked up situation. What the hell am I getting myself into?'_

After drying her hair she gets her iPod and drawing materials she's listening to rock music while painting an abstract. This is what she does when she is having too much stress.

Then she suddenly thought _'Is it possible that I like the Uchiha boy?_' she shook her head to lose her thought of him but still she keeps thinking about him _'No its impossible I'm_ _not going to fall for that!'_ she told herself.


	8. Jealousy

**Jealousy **

Two days before they go to the Caribbean the group decided to go on a Karaoke night. Naruto invited Konan to go and she agreed to come. It's been days since they saw each other and even though she doesn't want to admit, she wanted to see him. When they finally got to the karaoke their friends is already there having fun, they entered the room and then Ten-Ten happily greeted them. She saw Sasuke sitting in the corner drinking beer and beside him is Sakura who is as usual hugging him like a leach. She didn't know why but she was a little irritated by that scene, her face frowned and her eyebrow rose. Sasuke was quiet and just nodded at them.

'_What a bitch! She's all over him and he's doing nothing! Just letting her do what she wants with him'_ Konan still have her eyes on the two people at the corner_. 'So that's how you want to play huh Uchiha. Let's see if you can keep up!'_ she ideally said.

She walked to where Kiba is sitting "Hey can I seat beside you?" she said in a sweet manner.

So Kiba moved a little to offer the space next to him "Of course" he answered. She smiled in her sweetest smile and she's making sure that Sasuke is watching.

Sasuke on the other hand gets irritated by what he is seeing his eyes narrowed at them in an if-looks-could-kill-your-already-dead kind of way. She's aware that the boy is getting pissed already but it's not enough for her. She put her hand on Kiba's head and then she brushed his hair in a slow motion she smiled at him and said "I like that tattoo on your face makes you look so badass" she mutters to him.

"You think so?" Kiba asked "Yah, I like tattoos I think their sexy" she said in a very sexy seductive way. Kiba now a little aroused on what she is doing.

Sasuke keeps drinking while watching what she's doing to Kiba. He's still trying to control his anger. "Can you excuse me for a while I'll just go get me a cocktail" she whispered to his ear.

And that scene really hits Sasuke's boiling point. The moment she stepped outside Sasuke immediately followed her. He told the others that he needs to go to the restroom. When he reached her on the hallway he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to a vacant room. She just hissed at him.

"What?" "What do you mean what? What the hell are you doing with Kiba?" he stated angrily. "I don't understand where you're going with these?" she muttered.

"Why the hell are you flirting with Kiba!" he shouted at her. "What? I'm single! I can flirt with whoever I want! Just like how you and that pink headed girl get it on"

"It's different! I'm not flirting with her!" he growled at her. "You know what? I actually don't give a shit with whatever you two do" she fired at him.

"Just don't flirt with Kiba! Or to anyone else please!" he said in a pleading voice. Her face suddenly turned serious she looked at him directly to his eyes "Why does it matter to you?"

She asked in a serious tone, trying to control the situation. Sasuke now looking dumb in front of her still thinking of what to say "I… I… I don't want to see you with anyone else!"

"Tell me SASU-KE why?" breaking the syllables in his names, her tone still serious. He couldn't find a word to answer. He was lost in her eyes. He cannot concentrate; he wanted to taste her sweet lips again. He can no longer control himself. He lowered his head to leveled her face and he let his lips touched hers. Her lip is so soft and sweet. He kissed her passionately and to his surprised she kissed him back. They both enjoyed that stolen moment until they need to gasp for air. He pulled away first and looked at her.

Her eyes fixed on his and then she let out an evil smile "Are you done?" she asked coldly. Sasuke is now confused.

"Did you enjoy that" she continued. "You got what you want. Now stop bothering me!" she told him with an authority in her voice.

Sasuke was shocked by her words he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt like his heart was stab by a sharp knife. She walks out of the room and he was left there hanging again. 'Why Konan? Why are you doing this to me? After kissing me now you're throwing me like a trash' he asked himself. Konan went back to the room where the group is.

Sasuke never came back, instead he went straight home. After Hinata told Naruto that she is tired the group decided to call it a night. When they got home Konan noticed there was a message on her phone

_Konan I'm really sorry for what happened. I don't know what's gotten into me. Please forgive me I don't want to ruin whatever we have now. –Sasuke-_

'_So he is a nice person after all.'_ She murmured. _'I'm sorry Uchiha I won already so let's stop this. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Or I don't want to get hurt rather.' _She told herself.

That night they both think of what had happen on the karaoke house. Konan is lying in her bed trying to find answers in her head. Why did she kiss him back? Why does she keep on thinking about him? Why she is avoiding him and why is she waiting for him at the same time? Her confusion grows every day. Sasuke lay awake in his bed trying to figure out his true feelings. He asked his self if why does he feels like he will do anything for her, anything to keep her. He will go beyond his limit just to be with her. He will swallow his pride just for her. He feel very protective of her. He wanted her to want him to but how is he going to do that? He can't control or manipulate people's feelings. The only way is to win her heart.


	9. Game On!

**The day of they're departure**

Naruto and Konan are already at the airport waiting for Sasuke. After half an hour waiting Sasuke finally arrived. After some stop overs, long hours on the plane and the long drives they finally arrived at they're destination. Konan is very excited this is her scene, this is what she loves. The ocean, water sports and view. She is sure she will have a good time. They went straight to the hotel Naruto and Sasuke is sharing a room and Konan has her own room to herself. While waiting for them to be accommodated they saw Ino and Sai at the lobby.

"Hey guys we're here" Naruto shouted at them. The young couples approached them, and discuss the plan for the day. Konan is not listening to what they're saying; in her head she has no plan of joining them for the day. She wanted to rest and have sometime alone. She planned to explore the island alone on the first day. She doesn't want the Uchiha boy get in her thoughts again. When the receptionist handed them the keys they went straight to they're designated room to take a rest. After few hours of rest the group decided to eat all together and take a dip on the ocean except for Konan.

All the girls are wearing they're sexy bikini's to flaunt they're curves. And the boys are contented with board shorts. The sun is almost setting and it will get darker soon but Konan is still missing in action.

"Hey Naruto where is your sister?" Gaara asked

"She said she will join us for dinner, maybe she is still in her room" he said.

"Um, Naruto-kun I dropped by her room a while ago to ask her to join us but she's not there" Hinata explained.

'_Where the hell are you_ _Konan'_ Sasuke trying to hide his worries.

"I'll call her, I just hope she has her cellphone with her" Naruto wondered as he dials the phone.

"Hello! Konan where are you?" he asked

"I'm walking to where you are right now, I can see you from where I am" she tease then Naruto turn his head to look for her, and then he saw her walking towards them.

"There she is" pointing her to the group. "Where have you been" Sasuke asked her in a sarcastic tone.

But she doesn't want to be rude to him in front of everyone and aroused suspicion so she answered him nicely "Just walking around taking pictures" then she smiled at him. He just smirked.

'_Well at least she roams around in a short and that signature loose shirt of hers. Guys wouldn't be staring at her private parts. Although I would love to see her in a bikini' _he thought to himself _'Is she petite like Sakura? Curvy like Hinata? So so like Ino? Well I think Temari is big no offense to her? I can't really tell. Although I can see that her behind are bootylicious' _Sasuke continued thinking.

"Ei Teme let's go! Stop wondering" Naruto suddenly stopped him from daydreaming. They all head to a nearby restaurant and have an early dinner. After that they decided to go to a bar to drink. Konan is not in the mood to get drunk so after a couple of cocktail she told Naruto that she'll go ahead and will call it a night. Sasuke over heard her and the moment she left the bar he followed her. She felt a tap on her shoulder while walking and to her surprise it was Sasuke.

She doesn't want to be rude to the boy and she is also not in the mood to have an argument with him so she just smiled at him and says "Hey."

"Where are you going?" the boy asked her.

"I'm a little tired and I want to take a rest. So I'll go back to the hotel" she simply said.

"I'll walk you there" he told her.

"Alright" she answered. _'Wow no_ _argument? No questions? She just simply agreed?'_ he thought.

She grabbed his hands and interlocked it with hers then she looked at him with a smile and says "Let's go."

Sasuke was surprised but he did not question her action. This actually put a smile on his face.

As they walk in the beach holding hands in a cold night Sasuke thought _'Does this mean she likes me? Ahhh I don't want to ask anymore I'll just enjoy this moment with you'_.

After a few moments they finally arrived at the hotel. When they reached her room she let go of his hands and faced him to kiss him on the cheek "Thank you for walking me. Goodnight" she told and then went inside her room. Sasuke feels like he's in cloud nine. The smile in his face is not fading and there was a butterfly in his stomach.

That night Sasuke called his brother Itachi.

Sasuke: hey Itachi are you busy?

Itachi: Not really. Why? What do you want?

Sasuke: I kind of wanted to ask you something.

Itachi: Fire a way.

Sasuke: Well I just want to ask if how would know if a girl likes you back.

Itachi: Is this about Naruto's sister?

Sasuke: Just answer my question (he screamed)

Itachi: Alright you don't have to be so cocky. Why don't you ask her?

Sasuke: what if she said no but her actions contradicts?

Itachi: That's easy! Make her jealous!

Sasuke: What?

Itachi: Make her jealous! If she gets jealous then she likes you. That simple.

Sasuke: Ok thank you bro!

Itachi: Anytime. And hey be careful out there ok?

Sasuke: Sure I will

Itachi: And don't get yourself into trouble

Sasuke: Alright. Bye!

Then they hang up. Now Sasuke is thinking if he is going to follow his brothers advised. '_Will that work? What if it didn't? Well I guess there is only one way to find out' _he thought to himself.

Meanwhile on Konan's room '_Why am I suddenly soft to him?' _she thought, then her inner self answered her questioned _'Well because whether you admit it or not the boy is nice and you like him' 'wait that's impossible' _she continued arguing with her head '_why don't you give it a shot?' 'Hell no! I couldn't possibly like that boy arghhhh get out of my head' _she shook her head to get those thoughts away.

Next morning they all meet up at the hotel restaurant to have breakfast all together. As usual Konan is late but she joins them alright.

'_Still not in your bikini huh' _Sasuke thought when he saw Konan walking towards them '_Come on Konan it's my turn to control the game now' _he grinned.

After having breakfast they all head to the beach. Sasuke is standing next to Konan watching the others have fun then he decided to start his plan.

"It's kind of hot in here don't you think?" he muttered then he took his shirt off.

She stood there watching him then thoughts run into her mind _'Now I know why the girls are all over him, damn he is hot' _then she felt a heat rising up inside her but she didn't lose her composure.

Then a group of Latin girls walks up to them and started flirting with Sasuke.

"Hello handsome are we interrupting something" one of them asked him while caressing his chest. But instead of Sasuke answered he just put an evil smile on his face _'Now let's see Konan are you affected or what?' _he murmured.

'_What the fuck! You have the guts to flirt in front of me! You bastard!' _she thought to herself_. _Then she answered the girl's question with a smirked "NOT AT ALL, YOU'RE NOT!" then narrowed her eyes on Sasuke's.

Then another girl holding a sunblock suddenly told Sasuke "Let's put this on you so you won't burn your skin" then the girls pushed him to a chair that was sitting there and started massaging him, or more like caressing him. He just sits there watching Konan get pissed. This is pleasuring him, seeing Konan's reaction he is enjoying all of it.

'_Hmm I see your affected why don't you stop this girls and make me comfortable' _he thought to himself while looking at Konan.

Konan is still standing, watching them with a burning anger in her head '_you asshole! You think you can win this one huh? This is how you want to play it? I'll make sure you'll come begging for me!' _she thought.

"Enjoying yourself UCHIHA?" she asked not looking at him, her eyes fixed on the blue green ocean.

"Hm' you should try it" he answered back "Oh I sure will" she said sarcastically. Then _Sasuke_ looked at her with a question on his face. Konan suddenly took her clothes off revealing her perfect sexy body. She's wearing a red 2 piece bikini complementing her skin tone. She took off her wristband and his ankle band revealing her other tattoos.

Sasuke's eyes widen _'Holy shit she's hotter than the sun!' _he hissed '_that body is like one of the model from Victoria's secret underwear fashion show!' _A heat is rising in his body wanting to grab her.

Then Konan turned to him putting her hand on her full hips "You're right it's kind of hot in here. So I'm a little bored I should go have some fun too" she said in an evil but seductive tone.

Sasuke is still staring at her admiring her. Then a group of boys approached them "Hey KONAN" one of them greeted her "Oh. Hi!" she greeted back.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly narrowed at them "Who are they?" he asked. "Some boys I've met yesterday" she answered continuously pissing him off. She put an evil smiled at her lips while looking at the girls and Sasuke.

'_She met a group of surfer dudes yesterday and she never told us about it._'

"So boys are we ready to go surfing?" "Hell yeah we are" one of them answered "Let's go!" she said "And oh Uchiha-san have fun" she winked at him then she waved with an evil smirked smile.

'_Damn it Konan you score again! But this ain't over yet! You just wait and see' _he hissed. Then he watched from the surface while she and the surfer dudes are having fun riding the waves. He's angry at her but he can't help but adore her. _'She's so good at that, and I can't deny that she is enjoying what she's doing. I can't deprive her of such happiness.' _

Kiba, Gaara and Shino also join in the fun. She introduced them to the guys. Yes she is having so much fun riding the waves until they all got tired. The group of guys already left and then the 4 is now sitting on the sand and talking about random stuff. The others decided to roam around the Island with their designated partner. Sakura and Sasuke join's in the four who we're sitting in there after a few moments. Sakura is all over Sasuke again and this pisses Konan off. But she is not in the mood for another battle. She cannot always just win her way out. She just sits there and watches the two.

"So when did you learn how to surf?" Gaara asked her "Way back. I used to travel to different countries to experience water sports" "Wow that's really tight" Kiba muttered.

Then she suddenly she saw Sakura on top of Sasuke kissing him. Sasuke is trying to pull away but Sakura caught his hand from behind. Konan's eyes narrowed she felt something stroked her heart. She felt betrayed but she can't complain she has no right to do so. She feels water is rising on her eyes while watching them But she cannot react. She must not react to this he is not hers to begin with.

"Hey you two! Get a room!" Kiba growled at them. Konan stood up "I'll get back to my room see guys at dinner" then she walks away."

Finally Sasuke gets free from Sakura. "What the hell are you doing Sakura" he shouted at her.

"What? It's not like you didn't enjoy it" "I didn't ok! So leave me alone! You're just a friend to me and nothing more!" then he went off.


	10. When Alcohol Kicksin!

He decided to go to Konan's room he knows Konan saw it all; he wanted to explain to her. He knocked on her door and then after a few seconds she finally opens it.

"What do you want Uchiha?" she hissed at him.

Sasuke entered the room and holds Konan by the hand. "Konan let me explain!" Konan is not meeting his gazed just smirking at the boy.

"About what?" she said. Trying to look tough and not affected by what she witness a little while ago. "About everything" he answered.

"Sakura and I are just friends she kissed me but I didn't kiss her back I have no feelings for her. Please believe me"

"You don't have to explain! I have nothing to do with the both of you!" she said sarcastically.

"What am I to you Konan? Last night you we're so nice to me. Like you are at the same page as I am" he asked confusedly.

"What are you saying Uchiha-san? There is nothing going on between us! I was just being nice last night" she's trying to sound convincing.

"I like you Konan! I think I'm falling for you" she was a little shock of what she just heard. Those words that suddenly came out from his mouth affected her thoughts. She doesn't know what to say.

"Konan, I am not expecting an answer from you. I just thought that you really need to know" he continues "I've been trying to convince myself that what I'm feeling for you is nothing but then I can't get you off my mind! You are always in my thoughts."

Her eyes widen by the confession that she is hearing. But all of a sudden flash back from her past suddenly crowds her mind Pein's face suddenly in her head. The day that he broke her heart is all coming back. Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Uchiha-san" she said in an emotionless voice looking in a different direction. "I'm sorry but I have no feelings for you. Please get out of my room" she said coldly.

Sasuke felt really bad like his heart was stabbed and the pain he felt was excruciating like it will not end even if he leaves the room. But he somehow felt he's not contented by her answers. He still needs to argue a little more to extract the truth, the reason why she doesn't like him.

"I don't believe you" he said her eyes widen now meeting his onyx ones. "That kissed that you gave me on the Karaoke night is contradicting to what you are saying now. When you saw me and Sakura a while ago you were affected weren't you?" he continued.

"I know you were, so don't deny it. You do have feelings for me don't you?" this really pulled the string.

She needs to get away from him she couldn't let him get the best of her. She smirked at him and put an evil smile on her face.

"I don't have feelings for you! I don't care what you do with each other! You can even fuck her brains out I wouldn't give a shit" she said arrogantly.

She felt she needs to put his anger to the limit so he will hate her and leave her and this will trigger that. And it somehow did tears now forming in his eyes. He's thoughts are so disturbed he didn't know why or how did the next words came out of his mouth.

"Would you care If I do that to you?" he said back tears falling from his eyes. Konan's eyes widen with what she just heard she wanted to slap him but she knew that it was her fault. She's the one who put those words in his mouth by pissing him off. Now his eyes fixed on her she couldn't move. They both starred at each other no words are coming from both of them tears still falling from their eyes. Then a knocked suddenly caught their attention.

"Konan open the door it's me Naruto" The two pulled away from each other not saying any word. They both fixed their selves before she opens the door.

"Oh Sasuke what are you doing here?" the blonde asked when he saw Sasuke in the room but Konan answered him.

"He was just borrowing my camera, he said he wanted to take a look at the pictures" she lied to her brother. "Ah ok. Just take a look at that later teme I'm starving let's go their waiting at lobby".

The blonde knew that something happened based on the looks from their eyes and how they avoid meeting each other's gaze but he didn't want to interrupt with their problems. He figured that the two needs to fix it themselves. The three headed to the lobby to join the others it was so awkward for the both of them, pretending like nothing happened.

After dinner the guys decided to drink and get wasted. They head to Gaara's room that he shared with Temari and Shikamaru they have the biggest room among the others because they've got a Family type room so they decided to have their drinking session over there. Ino suggested having a body shot game.

"So the drill is we will have turns for the shot, Whoever turn it is he/she needs to spin the bottle so it will be pointed to another person. Then the drinker will choose which part of the body from the other person he will lick before taking the tequila shot" she explained.

"But the other person cannot complain you need to be sports guys this is just for fun" added Sai. So they started they're little game. They have some shots with one another. At the first round Naruto unfortunately picked Shino and licked him at the arms. Sai got Temari licked her in the cheeks. Sakura got Sasuke licked him at the chest. Both Kiba and Hinata got Konan licked her at the cheeks. Gaara got Sakura licked her in the thigh. Shino got Neji on the wrist. Neji got Ten-Ten on her breast cheek. Shikamaru got Ten-ten as well on the hands. And the game goes on. On the fifth round Konan got Sasuke. She still feels awkward around him. She's still trying to organize her thoughts about what just happen between her and the guy.

She doesn't know how she will do it, and then she gathered all her strength walks up to him and decided to lick him in the shoulder. Sasuke is tipsy already but he is still trying to process what is happening between him and Konan. He needs concrete answers. He needs to know why is she holding back. He tries to convince himself that deep inside her icy heart and odd behavior around him she do have feelings for him. He wanted to make sure of that. On the sixth round Sasuke got Konan.

"Alright Sasuke. Where do you want to lick her?" Temari asked. Sasuke glared at her. He started to look at her from head to foot. This gave her a creep. _'Just my luck' _he murmured.

"On the lips!" he shouted.

You can tell by the looks of him that alcohol is now crowding his mind. Then suddenly all eyes on him "What? There isn't any rules saying that lips is off limits right" he sarcastically claimed.

"Alright then lips it is" Ten-Ten shouted. He walked through her spot. She is trying to hold on to the littlest strength that she still has to not give in the situation. She doesn't want the group to be suspicious of why she's not comfortable around him. He put a salt on her lips and then he kissed her passionately in front of everyone. Eyes widen and there was a moment of silent inside the room he put his tongue inside her mouth she can't do anything the game said lick not kiss so he can use his tongue. But she did liked it, she's enjoying every moment of it. She indeed gave in. And this action of hers gave Sasuke another amount of confidence that she does somehow feel the same way about him.

Then he pulled away he put his mouth on her ear and whispered "I'm done" she was left on that spot dumbfounded couldn't say a single word.

The room was still silent and awkwardness is filling the atmosphere so Ten-Ten broke the ice "Alright who's next?" she shouted then they all went back to reality.

And the game continues. After a few more rounds they all felt that the alcohol started kicking in. Konan is really drunk. She needs to be, to shake away all the thoughts of him. She told Naruto she wanted to go to her room and call it a night. Naruto permitted her. The others who can no longer get up decided to stay at Gaara's room for the night. Konan couldn't even walk straight on the hall way. Little did she know Sasuke is already behind her? She reached her door and tries to open it. She entered the room and when she was about to close it a hand prevented.

"Sa..suke" she murmured "What are you doing here?" she asked a little confused but still trying to look tough with the little energy that she still has.

"Well I think we have some unfinished business" he said. "Uchiha its late and I wanted to…." Sasuke entered the room and then slammed the door behind him.

Konan trying to back away suddenly reached the wall. Sasuke was in front of her in a blink and she was cornered. He placed his two arms against the wall preventing her to make a move.

"You still didn't answer my question" he looked at her straight in the eyes. "Would you care if I do you?" he whispered on her ear.

Konan couldn't move she was at shocked and couldn't think straight. She doesn't understand but there is a different kind of heat rising through her veins. Normally she would get angry if someone told her that or she would just slap him. But she didn't do anything she didn't even say a word to him, she just stares at him. Even she is surprised by her action but she cannot think clear anymore she's losing her gripped on reality.

'_Is this because of the alcohol?'_ she asked herself.

Sasuke started kissing her and she couldn't understand or explain to herself but she likes it. She didn't stop him from claiming her. She didn't care what he's doing to her. She gave in and she is lost in his world of lust. She doesn't want to think of anything not even what will happen after this. His hands are travelling all over her body and started to explore her. He removed his shirt showing his full masculine body. They hold and kiss each other like they are so hungry for one another. He ripped her shirt off revealing her underwear. He put his lips on her full breast and started kissing it. He carried him and then put her in the bed. He started kissing her from the lips down to her body. They both give in to the spear of the moment. They made love like there is no tomorrow. After they finished they fell into a deep sleep.

The next day she woke up only to find Sasuke still sleeping beside her, with nothing on but the sheet that covering his part.

'_Shit what have I done? This is so wrong arghhhh fuck!_' she mumbled in her head. She quickly head to the bathroom took a shower trying to wash away the memories of last night which is very clear to her head, that it wasn't a dream. When she got out of the bathroom Sasuke was still sleeping. She gets dressed immediately. She glanced again at the sleeping guy on her bed.

'_It was all real l just need to face the truth. I'm in a real one fucked up situation and I don't know what to do!' _she wanted to vanish from her spot. She wished she could just disappear from it all. _'How did I let this happen?' _She quickly gets out of the room hoping that when she returned he's already gone. As she walks at the sandy beach she is still thinking of how she will face him. She knows that sooner or later they will eventually have to be together.


	11. My Happy Ending!

Contradicting to Sasuke's mind he thought that after what happen to them last night she will finally admit to him that she feels the same way, that they do have a chance to be together. When he woke up he saw that he was all alone on her bed. The memories of last night still fresh in his head. The thought of it put a smile on his lips as he reminisced about last night. How her face and her body pressed against his. He was excited to see her again and clear things up between them. He was excited for her to be his at last. He headed to his own room immediately and he found Naruto getting dress.

"Hey teme where were you last night?" he ignored his friend's question he just smirked at him instead.

He couldn't just spread all the details unless it's all clear and official. He doesn't want to keep a secret from his friend but its better left unsaid as of the moment.

"Have you seen Konan?" he asked the blonde.

"No! Not yet. Why?"

"I have something important to ask her" he muttered.

"Why don't you check on her room?"

"I already did and she wasn't there."

After he had taken a quick shower the two of them headed to the buffet restaurant of the hotel and they saw that everyone is there having launch except for Konan.

'_Where could she be?' _he wonders when he saw that the girl he was looking for is not around.

He reached for his cellphone from his pocket and tried to call her but she's not answering.

'_Maybe she left her phone in her room.' _He decided that he will look for her after launch.

And after eating he went to the beach and scan the area but he failed to see even her shadow. He kept looking for her all afternoon. The others weren't actually affected by Konan's absence because they know that she likes going out alone.

But Sasuke thought_ 'that maybe she is avoiding me. Maybe it has something to do with what happen last night.'_

He sighs while almost losing hope of finding her in the big island. It's getting dark and still no news from Konan. This time Naruto is also affected by the absence of Konan. He knew that something is wrong. He have a hunch that it has something to do with his best friend.

"Sasuke" he called him in a serious tone.

"Yeah?"

He knew that Naruto is being suspicious of what is happening and that he is caught red handed.

"I need to talk to you in private" then the blonde walk away from the others and heads to an isolated area.

He just followed him without any questions or complaint. He knew what will happen next. When they finally reached a place where they could talk alone he begins to ask the question.

"SPEAK! What happened last night?"

Sasuke just look down on the sand and then breaths deeply before he starts to tell him what happened between him and Konan. He started the story from the incident at the pond until to what happened last night.

"You did what?" he growled.

After hearing the last part which was about last night Naruto suddenly lost his temper he curled his fist into a ball and punched Sasuke. He did not take it against Naruto he knew that he has the right to be mad. But he didn't regret what he did either. The explaining continued and then after few arguments they did understand each other eventually. Naruto knew that Sasuke's feelings for Konan is sincere he have never seen his best friend lose his head like this. He knows that he is hurting by what Konan is doing but he couldn't point fingers at her either. He doesn't know her side of the story.

"Ok I'll check on her" the blonde told him.

"just let me talk to her first ok? Let me handle this" he continued. He went to Konan's room and still she's not there so he called her again. Finally she answered.

Naruto: "Konan. Where are you? I'm worried.

Konan: I'm fine. Don't worry about me.

Naruto: Tell me where are you? I need to talk to you.

Konan: About what?

Naruto: about you and Sasuke.

Konan: Alright meet me outside the hotel make sure it's just the two of us.

Her voiced was soft but he can sense that she is bothered. Like something is troubling her.

Naruto: Ok I'll be there.

It was dark outside only few lights from the bars near the shore can be seen. He stood there waiting for her. Then he heard a whistle coming from a tree nearby. He approached the place and as he was expecting Konan was there. They walk a little further away from the hotel. And they settled in an isolated area near the water. She sat at the sand and he sat beside her.

"I assumed that Uchiha-san already told you what happened to us" she mumbled her voice rattled.

"I asked him to tell me." He corrected.

"Do you want to know my story?" she asked.

The blonde was little confuse but at the same time intrigued of what is she about to tell.

"You can tell me everything." He answered.

Then the girl started telling stories about her, about her past, what happened to her why is she acting the way she is now. She also told the story about her and Sasuke. From the incident at the pond up to what happened last night. Of course Naruto wasn't surprised at the last part because Sasuke already told him about that. It was her past and on how she provoked Sasuke to act like a jerk that surprised him. But he did not over react. He's not the type of person who judges someone based on her past or what she'd done.

"I see" he said softly

"What I want to know and please be honest with me, do you have feelings for Sasuke?"

She was surprised by the question she didn't know the answer herself.

"Honestly I don't know the answer to that" she said.

"I think I do" he looked into her eyes and wiped her tears.

"You do have feelings for him" he continued.

"You're just afraid to show it. You're afraid of getting hurt again."

She met his gazed and tears starts falling down again.

"I know Sasuke he is not the perfect man or the most ideal person that you are picturing on your head. But I've never seen him like this before. I know that his feelings for you are sincere. I cannot tell or assure you that he won't hurt you but if he does I'll make sure he will suffer more"

She was so moved by the sincerity of her adopted brother. From the tone of his voice he is very convincing.

"I'm not telling you that you should give him a chance or love him back. It's not my decision. What I'm trying to say is I think you should be true to yourself, to your feelings. You can't let the past ruin your future. Be happy! Explore! Fix yourself and be complete. Let everything fall into places."

She was stunned by those words and then she suddenly remembers his grandpa. '_It was almost the same words he told me'_ she thought she smiled at him gave him a hug. She was enlightened.

"I was living in the past for a very long time now. I didn't know that I was pushing people away from me. My hatred for Pein made me just like him." She mumbled "I will move on! I will give me a chance to life. To live it the way I want it. The way that it should been a long time ago."

She looked at his eyes and smiled again "Thank you Naruto. Thank you for looking after me and for accepting me into your life. Thank you my BROTHER."

She finished it with a tight hug. The blonde smiled at her and they walk back to the hotel. He walked her to her room kiss her goodnight and he went straight to his. The moment he entered the room Sasuke immediately rolled over from his bed and gave him the look that say's what-happened-where-is-she-is-she-alright-can-I-talk-to-her? that kind of look. He nodded at him as a greeting

"She's fine. I walked her to her room and she's already sleeping" he told the guy.

"Did she tell you where she's been?"

"Nope! She doesn't want to talk about it."

"What? So what happened? What did you two talked about?"

"Goodnight teme I'm tired" the blonde said.

"Hey wait I'm still…" but then he heard his phone beeps and this caught his attention. He didn't even finished what he was about to say. He looked at the message

_Sasuke meet me at the hotel lounge tomorrow after breakfast. Konan. _

His eyes widen. A mixed of emotion is filling his entire mind. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He is thinking of what she is about to say. He was thinking about the conversation between her and Naruto. He can't wait for the morning to come. He didn't get too much sleep because of that. Then the much awaited morning finally comes. Konan arrived late at the breakfast buffet. She saw Sasuke there trying to swallow his meal when he saw her wearing a maxi dress stunning as ever. She greeted them and apologized for yesterday if she made them worried. She didn't eat anything she just had a cup of hot chocolate. After the cup is half consumed she stood and told her brother that she will just take a walk at the beach. She headed for the lounge to wait for Sasuke. After a minute, Sasuke arrived at the meeting place.

"Konan" he called her, she turned to face him.

"Follow me" she said.

She walks towards the beach Sasuke besides her following. After a few minutes of walking in a place where no one is, she stopped and faced him. Sasuke still confuse tries to read what's on her mind but he couldn't. She finally started talking.

"Sasuke what happened between us was a mistake." Her voice still calm

"what are you saying?" he asked still confuse. He doesn't know where the conversation is going.

"I'm saying it shouldn't have happen. I shouldn't have let that happened. We were both drunk and…" Sasuke cut her off before she could continue.

"You're saying that I wasn't thinking when I did that. That you are regretting that night. That you think making love with me was the biggest mistake you've done your entire life. Is that what it is?" he continued to mumble.

"What am I to you Konan?" but before Konan could answer Sasuke started blabbing again.

"if it's so wrong then why the hell it feels so right to me? Why did you just let me enter your life and then throw me like I'm some kind of trash!" he's angry tone is a little irritating she thought.

"Damn it Uchiha! Can you let me finished! You're ruing my moment. Geez!"

Her tone is irritated yet calm like she is not affected of what he is saying. Sasuke shut his mouth and looked at her with confusion.

"As I was saying! We made a huge mistake. But there's no regret! I don't regret it"

Sasuke's eyes widen a little his heartbeat was faster and a little blush is showing on his cheeks.

"I wanted to tell you that I will consider your feelings"

"What was that?" he heard it but he just wanted her to say it again for confirmation.

"You heard me. Let's make things right this time"

"I'm a little lost Konan. Are you saying that we are? That we…"

The girl just looked at him in the eyes, smiled at him and hugs him. He couldn't believe what's happening but he was very happy. Cloud nine, butterfly stomach, excitement, and overflowing happiness are filling his emotion.

"Konan"

"hm?"

"You have no idea how happy I am right now" he whispered to her ears.

Then he kissed her in the most romantic way he could and carried her like she was his bride. They spend the day together, just the two of them telling stories about each other. Discovering and uncovering the mysteries they both have. They told the others about them. Of course they were all shocked but they accepted it. Even Sakura gave her approval to the new couple. It was a vacation that Uchiha Sasuke considered as the most unforgettable one.

"I love you Konan" he said and kissed her.

"Thank you for doing so" she answered.

The end

After few days from of getting back from vacation, Konan found a letter addressed to her in the mail box. There was no returned address so she opened to see who it was from. Her eyes widen when she checked on the name of the sender "**LOVE PEIN". **She folded the paper and runs to her room her heart is beating very fast. She felt like she's hyperventilating. Her face suddenly feels like it has lost all the blood in it making it pale. She didn't know what to do. Her hand is trembling. Her thoughts are disturbed. She's having second thoughts if she will read the letter.

'_What does he want? After all this time. Why now?' _

Before she could unfold the letter again she heard Naruto knocking and shouting at her door.

"Konan! Sasuke's here!" She immediately


End file.
